Reproches del Pasado
by Dulcis Insania
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando la persona que más odiabas vuelve a aparecer en tu vida varios años después? ¿Qué haces cuando el recuerdo de un niño persiste en tu mente? Advertencias: Fruk, yaoi, hetalia.
1. PRÓLOGO

Jamás pensé que mi vida sería tan caprichosa, se los juro. Ugh, qué fastidio he sentido en este momento, no podrán creerlo… Pero, ¿qué hago hablando tanto?, ¿dónde quedaron mis modales perfectos? Mi nombre es Arthur Eugene Kirkland, y la historia que están a punto de leer no es una historia llena de hadas y dragones como en los libros que suelo leer, ni tampoco implica grandes romances… Bueno, probablemente eso último sí, pero no es tiempo de hablar de aquello.

Nací en Inglaterra y me crie allá la mayoría del tiempo, tuve una educación medianamente normal, a excepción de algunos inconvenientes… Yo siempre fui uno de los más inteligentes de mis clases, desde el kínder en adelante, aprendí a leer a los cuatro años con la ayuda de mi madre y mi hermano mayor, y además, siempre he tenido una presentación impecable, una letra envidiable y un acento inglés mejor que cualquiera. Todas estas características suenan a un idiota narcisista, pero lamentablemente no es que yo piense todo el tiempo que aquello es así, soy fuerte, lo sé, sé muchas cosas, pero mi corazón y mi alma son completamente frágiles, aunque eso jamás se lo diré a nadie… JAMÁS, HE DICHO. Sin embargo a todo lo que han leído hasta ahora, en mi educación siempre tuve problemas de chicos abusivos y personas que me molestaban, ¿por qué? Pues… Yo creo en la magia. Ok, suena estúpido que un hombre de 26 años esté diciendo que cree en la magia y que aún lo hace. Pero, en efecto, yo creo en la magia y en las criaturas sobrenaturales, eso llevó a que mis compañeros me molestaran y agredieran llamándome mentiroso o diciendo que yo estaba loco, entre ellos está un chico al que nunca voy a olvidar, ya que era él quien comenzaba siempre los ataques en mi contra… Su nombre era Francis, era francés, se notaba porque su inglés era muy malo, pero a pesar de que no podía comunicarse completamente bien con los demás o que tenía incluso más diferencias que yo con ellos, fue siempre él quien comenzaba a decirme cosas cuando yo era niño. Creo que nunca pude olvidar a ese chico y siempre he sentido que es un bastardo infeliz… Si llegara a volver a verlo simplemente querría matarlo.

Eso pensaba.

Pero nunca imaginé que realmente aquello pasaría.

Todo comenzó hace dos semanas, cuando comencé a trabajar como informático en una oficina muy aburrida llena de patanes. Esto lo hacía con mis pocos conocimientos de la informática, ya que mi verdadero objetivo era estudiar Leyes en la Universidad de Oxford. Aunque lamentablemente no había podido rendir muy bien los exámenes y ahora estaba completamente escaso de dinero… Claro, si viviera con la señora Kirkland esto no estaría pasando, pero al enterarse de mi orientación sexual pegó el grito en el cielo de forma tal, que ni siquiera Scott ─mi hermano mayor─ pudo convencerla de que no era algo malo. Ella se decía abierta de mente y que respetaba a las minorías… Siempre y cuando una de esas minorías no fuera su hijo menor.

Sin embargo, y volviendo al asunto principal… El rubio idiota, de ojos azules y ahora siendo un adulto, con una barba mal afeitada y apariencia de donjuán se encontraba trabajando en esa maldita oficina. Lo reconocí de inmediato, ahora lucía menos como una chica que en su infancia, donde al usar los cabellos tan largos y ropa tan holgada parecía toda una jovencita. Ahora lucía completamente distinto, con pantalones ajustados, camisas con dos botones abiertos, una pequeña cadena en el cuello, un aro en la oreja izquierda y zapatos con una leve plataforma. Semejante imbécil, qué ganas de golpearle la cara en cuanto lo vi, pero no, era absurdo, quizás ni me recordaba… O eso pensaba yo, ilusamente.

A pesar de aquello, todo se desmoronó en aquel minuto.

─Oye… Siento que te conozco de alguna parte… ¿O será idea mía? ─su voz era tan profunda que logró que mis vellos se tensaran, no tuve el coraje de darme vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos.─

─¿Quién, yo? ─dije, realmente soy un imbécil, incluso más que él─. Debes confundirme, no sé de dónde yo conocería un francés ─reí.

─Es curioso que reconozcas que lo soy, puesto que te estoy hablando en inglés perfectamente.

Tenía razón, ya no era el chiquillo de seis años que pronunciaba con gran cantidad de "g" en vez de "r" al decir una palabra.

─Pues… No lo sé, supongo que por la actitud ─tosí, comenzaba a sudar.─

─Kirkland, ¿eres tú? ─su voz demostraba una extraña alegría, no entendía el porqué.─

─¿Eh? S-sí, ese es mi nombre… Arthur Eugene Kirkland ─dije, y por fin pude mirarlo a los ojos. Azules profundo, parecían sonreír, y en efecto, él sonreía ampliamente.─

─Me alegra tanto verte, Arthur ─dijo y me abrazó.─

¿Qué demonios ese tipo? No pude evitar el abrazo y quedé frío, sus brazos eran demasiado fuertes, su contacto era raramente agradable. Maldecí entre dientes. Este chico había hecho muchas cosas cuando niño, entonces, ¿por qué de repente sentía tanto afecto hacia mi persona? Me miró por largo rato y volvió a sonreír. Nada parecía tener sentido, mis traumas de infancia volvían, pero no podía sentir odio, aunque lo sentía en cierta medida. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	2. Un difícil reencuentro

Hola! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y la disfruten muchísimo!  
 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los hago tener traumas de infancia por diversión(?).

* * *

Me levanté, molesto, usualmente era así como siempre estaba, ya no había demasiadas razones para sentirme muy bien. Suspiré, lo hacía por ella, mi pequeña hermana Louise, que era la única persona a la que tenía en este país. Ustedes se preguntarán quién soy yo, y bueno, no puedo ocultarlo más. Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, soltero, veintidós años, en un trabajo que realmente no me agrada del todo y que solo estoy haciendo por la educación de mi pequeña hermana. Ella tiene dieciséis años, pronto querrá pensar en una carrera para estudiar y yo tengo que estar ahí para ayudarla. Volví a suspirar, fue en ese momento donde apareció ella, pequeña, rubia, con anteojos, una sonrisa cálida, vestía su dulce vestido rosa y estaba a punto de decir algo.

─Hermano, ¿estás bien? Te dejé el desayuno servido en la mesa, ¿me pasarás a dejar a la escuela el día de hoy? ─la veía y no podía dejar de encontrarla una chiquilla preciosa, sonreí y recordé porqué estaba haciendo estas cosas… La acompañé.

─Muchas gracias, Louise, por supuesto que te llevaré a la escuela. Desayunemos y luego nos vamos. Hoy no debo llegar demasiado temprano a trabajar.

Pensé que mi día sería horrible, se los juro, pero mientras Louise se baja de la escuela tuve un presentimiento, podría decirse que fue más que un presagio, recordé a una persona a la que no veía hace demasiados años, un chico de la escuela cuando yo era niño. Llevaba toda mi vida viviendo en Inglaterra, bueno, al menos desde la infancia y me crie con chicos ingleses, entre ellos uno muy especial, Arthur Kirkland… Lamentablemente cuando niño era un verdadero patán, un idiota, si me viera de niño seguramente me pegaría una patada, recuerdo que le hice pasar muchos malos ratos a ese pobre chico, y, ¿saben lo peor? Nunca se lo dije, pero muy en el fondo estaba loco por él. Así, como lo están leyendo, me gustaba muchísimo, incluso le robé varios besos en el kínder… Semejante patán que era. No sabía por qué estaba recordando a ese chico de ojos verdes, que por cierto jamás volví a ver, pero esas dudas terminaron en cuanto llegué a mi trabajo.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la empresa de telecomunicaciones en la que trabajaba, yo tenía conocimientos en la informática, pero ese no era realmente el rubro que me interesaba. Siempre quise ser artista, y sí, tenía las habilidades en eso, dibujaba y hacía figuras con greda y otros materiales, además de tener bastantes habilidades en la escritura. Este trabajo que no me gustaba lo hacía para poder pagar los gastos de mi pequeña Louise y lo haría mil veces sólo por ella. Caminé por un pasillo y me pareció ver una silueta conocida, aunque… Un poco más alto de lo que yo lo recordaba. Tomé el aro de mi oreja y me mordí los labios, de ser él debía decirle algo, quería ver qué tan grande estaba y si se había puesto guapo.

─Oye… ─dije, vi como todo su cuerpo tembló, ¿será que me había reconocido? ─. Disculpa si te molesto, pero… Creo que te conozco de alguna parte, ¿o será idea mía?

Temblaba y no se daba vuelta, finalmente lo hizo y me quedó mirando con el rostro absolutamente ruborizado, no se veía contento, se veía bastante molesto. En su lugar yo hubiese estado igual, no me enorgullezco de la relación que tuvimos de niños, pero… ¿Lo recordaba? Sí, definitivamente sí.

─¿Quién, yo? ─quería reírme a carcajadas, realmente era adorable─. Probablemente me confundes con otra persona, ¿de dónde podría yo conocer a un francés? ─sonrió triunfante, cosa que sólo aumentó mis ganas de reír.

─¿Francés? Oh, debes tener una capacidad sublime para reconocer las nacionalidades de las personas, porque dentro de lo que a mí respecta estoy hablando en inglés perfectamente.

─Bueno, tal vez lo pensé porque tienes una actitud desagradable ─sudaba, tosió un poco e intentó desviar la mirada. Realmente se había puesto guapo, podría haberle robado un beso, pero no, yo ya no era el rufián de la infancia que lo besó a la fuerza un par de veces… Pero ganas no me faltaban.

─¿Kirkland, realmente eres tú? ─le dije y vi cómo se paralizaba.

─Exactamente, ese es mi nombre, Arthur Eugene Kirkland ─por fin me miró a los ojos y sus ojos verdes como las aceitunas se posaron en los míos, realmente quería decirle lo feliz que estaba de volverlo a ver.

─Me alegra muchísimo volver a verte ─no pude evitarlo y me lancé sobre él abrazándolo, no podía contenerme… Sentí como temblaba, pero finalmente correspondió a mi abrazo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Seguramente aquel chico me odiaba, yo no había sido bueno con él, pero… En el fondo aún estaba completamente loco por su rubio, su pelo desordenado y sus pésimos modales.

Lo miré y sonreí, me sentía completo por volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos, esta vez no de manera obligada, no estaba haciéndole daño, estaba abrazándolo con mucho cariño. Su rostro no parecía contento. Debía suponerlo, quise morir en ese instante, amarré mi cabello largo y suspiré, volvía a sentir ese terror y esa angustia de antes.

─¿Qué te pasa? ─preguntó─. De repente luces muy triste, Bonnefoy… ¿A qué se debió aquel abrazo? Siempre pensé que me odiabas, ¿la madurez golpeó tu puerta acaso? ─la sorna en sus palabras era evidente, y en ese momento no pude no sentirme molesto.

─Hablas desde la ignorancia, Kirkland, no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado, no nos vemos desde el kínder, ¿realmente crees que un niño de cinco años es capaz de odiar a una persona? Siempre quise disculparme, yo soy un hombre maduro, no sé tú, Arthur Eugene.

─¿Qué intentas decirme? No me hagas reír, Bonnefoy, ¿el maltrato era parte de la niñez?, ¿decirme que creía en estupideces también lo era? Fuck off, Bonnefoy. Si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, es mi primer día y no quiero tener problemas con alguien como tú.

Sentí como mi corazón se quebraba, sus ojos estaban acuosos, él estaba a punto de llorar, y lamentablemente yo también me sentía así. Lo vi retirarse rápidamente, entrar al baño y no salió en mucho tiempo. Me decidí y fui a ver qué le ocurría, ¿por qué soy tan obstinado?, pensé. Entré y en uno de los cubículos podía escuchar su llanto, la forma en que sorbía sus mocos y sacaba papel higiénico del dispensador. Golpeé la puerta con ligereza, felizmente no había nadie ahí y podía hablarle sin sentir miedo ni vergüenza.

─Te dije que te fueras, idiota ─dijo muy molesto.

─No lo haré, tú mismo lo dijiste… Es tu primer día y debo ayudarte a hacer esto bien, no querrás decepcionar a las personas que creen en ti.

─Nadie lo hace, tú no tienes idea.

─Alguien debe hacerlo, no trates de engañarme. Sé que mi actitud no ha sido la de un caballero, menos la de un amigo, pero por favor, sal de ahí y deja de llorar.

─Oblígame a hacerlo, bastardo de cabello rubio.

Está bien, y lo había intentado, pero este chico era más de lo que yo podía lidiar. El karma me estaba destruyendo en este instante, podía comprenderlo a su totalidad. Respiré profundo y forcé la puerta del cubículo hasta que la abrí, me adentré y la cerré por dentro. Estaba molesto. Sumamente molesto.

─¿Qué mierda se supone que estás haciendo?

─Créeme que intenté ser gentil, pero tú eres… Insoportable.

─¿Qué estás diciendo?

─Lo que escuchas… ¿Realmente crees que con este berrinche solucionas algo? Por favor, Arthur, mantén la calma. No conozco tu historia, no sé qué tan difícil es estar aquí y si quieres estar aquí, pero ahora, ahora debes hacer lo que viniste a hacer. Olvídate de que me viste, olvida quien soy si lo consigues y sal de este baño y ve a hacer lo que viniste a hacer. Por favor.

─Ándate, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme.

Suspiré, miraba su rostro, su indignación, su tristeza. Lo acorralé en la pared de ese baño y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, podía ver su rubor y su terror por aquella escena. Ya estaba harto y una cosa llevaba a la otra, me apreté contra él y le di un beso tan profundo que no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo, menos el hecho de que él me correspondiera. Los únicos recuerdos de besos que tenía eran aquellos que le daba cuando éramos niños, entre las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Siempre lo besé a escondidas, después de que todos los chicos terminábamos de molestarlo los demás se iban al recreo y yo volvía al salón de clases. Lo miraba, llorando entre sus peluches, triste y completamente solo, me sentaba a su lado y lo molestaba con comentarios hostiles, él me miraba con odio y le tomaba el rostro a la fuerza, lo besaba incluso metiendo la lengua, él se enojaba aún más… "¡Eres un sucio!" me gritaba y yo salía, tomando su conejo de peluche y yéndome hacia el patio. Ahora era distinto, éramos dos hombres maduros dentro de un cubículo para ir al baño, mi cadera chocaba con el dispensador del papel higiénico y si no tenía cuidado podía caerme dentro del retrete, aun así, no podía detenerme. Terminé de besarlo y me encontré su rostro agitado y enrabiado.

─¿Qué acabas de hacer? Eres un asqueroso, sigues siendo el mismo.

─Tú tampoco querías soltarme, Kirkland… ¿Vas a salir del baño sí o no?

Suspiró y asintió, le quitó el seguro a la puerta y se lavó la cara. Sonreí, no había sido un mal reencuentro a fin de cuentas.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
Nos vemos cuando nos veamos (y feliz año nuevo).


	3. Pensamientos erróneos

¡Hola! Espero que disculpen la tardanza con el capítulo!

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aún así los uso para hacerlos amar y sufrir a ratos(? xD 

* * *

Un suspiro enorme salió de mis labios, cuánto odio sentía por una persona, ni yo podía creer el odio que en mí se encontraba. Pero estaba mintiendo, yo me mentía a mí mismo, en el fondo aún concebía sentimientos enormes por ese francés estúpido. El agua golpeó mi rostro, que ardía de calor, mis manos sudaban, mi corazón golpeaba con demasiada fuerza. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Cuando quise decir algo el idiota ya no estaba dentro del baño.

─Fra… ─suspiré, estaba haciendo el loco─. Bonnefoy! ─grité y salí del baño, ahí estaba, se miraba en un pequeño espejo y ordenaba su cabello… Qué narcisista, qué desagrado de hombre─. ¿Qué estás tramando?

─ _Moi?_ Te equivocas conmigo, yo no estoy tramando nada, seguramente tú eres un paranoico. Tú fuiste el que me recibió sin problemas… Ven, te acompañaré a tu sitio de trabajo.

Lo seguí, realmente estaba enojado, pero creo que eso ya no importaba, él lo había dicho, era cuestión de olvidarme de quien era y de que todo lo que había pasado en el baño jamás había sucedido. Sonreí, no le debía explicaciones a ese tonto. Cuando finalmente llegué a mi cubículo de trabajo, me senté en mi escritorio y empecé a arreglar mis cosas, él se fue sin siquiera despedirse o algo… ¿Era idiota o solamente cruel? No tengo idea por qué me preguntaba estas cosas, era yo quien le había dicho que se fuera, aun así me había ilusionado con la idea de que él pensara algo más sobre mí. Pero no, pensar algo así era una estupidez, una persona que te había hecho tanto daño ni siquiera debía tener corazón. ¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer! Comprobaré que ese idiota no tiene sentimientos por nadie y solo de aquella manera conseguiré sacármelo de la cabeza.

─Buenos días ─escuché de repente, volteé dejando de mirar el monitor y me encontré con una chiquilla completamente nerviosa, utilizaba moños como si fuera una niña pequeña y unas gafas.

─ _Good morning!_ ─saludé y me incorporé para darle un apretón de manos.

─Mi nombre es Madelaine Williams, pero puedes llamarme Maddie. Soy la ejecutiva de tu sección, cualquier duda o sugerencia debes comunicármela. ¿Alguna duda?

─¿Cuántas secciones hay aquí?

─Cinco por el momento. Yo vigilo esta, tú te encargas de arreglar las plataformas de nuestra empresa y proponer logotipos, cualquier cambio que sea necesario. Otras secciones responden dudas o diseñan nuevas campañas. En este edificio se encuentran dos secciones, la mía y la de Emma Von Bock, ella es una de las mejores empleadas, experta en internet y comunicaciones… Ella se encarga de la sección de ese chico, Francis.

La tal Maddie hablaba demasiado, pero en un tono bastante bajo, fue muy difícil ponerle la completa atención, cuando me mencionó al rubio idiota miré hacia donde él se encontraba, hablaba con una rubia alta de gafas, quien luego mi ejecutiva supervisora me confirmaría que era la tal Emma. Me presentó a las personas que trabajarían conmigo y decidí comenzar a trabajar.

─Gracias Maddie, espero no defraudarte ─comenté, ella sonrió y se fue.

─¡Karina! ─oí gritar a la tal Emma, una chica muy pequeña de cabello castaño claro corrió hacia ella.

─¿Qué ocurre?

─Tráeme al chico nuevo ─dijo con una sonrisa. No pude evitar escuchar y sentir que estaba perdido, la muchacha se me acercó.

─¿Arthur, verdad? Emma quiere hablar contigo.

Me acerqué con gran timidez, más porque Francis se encontraba al lado de Emma, estaba temblando, y me sentí horrible por lo mismo. No iba a admitir que estaba intranquilo, jamás. No, yo estaba completamente bien.

─Francis me habló muy bien de ti, así que quería darte la bienvenida. Yo tengo bastante conocimiento sobre esto y el trabajo el difícil, a la señorita Wang no le gusta que le causen problemas. Si trabajas bien podrás ganar muchas oportunidades y obtener el dinero que necesitas para conseguir tu carrera, piensa en eso.

Asentí. Su acento era bastante extraño, luego me enteraría de que era de Estonia, movía los dedos con rapidez para escribir los códigos y trabajaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. La pequeña de nombre Karina la seguía para todos lados, incluso cuando la rubia no la necesitara. Su relación me divertía un poco, pero me inquietaba qué cosas podría haberle dicho Francis… Es decir, Bonnefoy, sobre mí. Y no esperé para preguntárselo.

─¿Qué le dijiste? ─el francés no dejaba de mirar su monitor, introduciendo códigos y otras cosas.

─Que eras un buen chico ─respondió sin mirarme.

─¿Cómo aseguras eso? ─pregunté, realmente estaba sorprendido.

─Porque con todo lo que te hice pudiste crecer y llegar a trabajar aquí, realmente eres un buen muchacho. Ahora ve, debes hacer tu trabajo.

─No te comprendo, francés…

─Muévete.

Obedecí y volví a mi lugar, rápidamente comprendí cómo desempeñar mis labores, bueno, era evidente, no soy un idiota que no entienda manejar computadoras y códigos, algo sé del asunto y me gusta un poco, aunque no sea mi objetivo en la vida. Mientras trabajaba me era imposible no voltear a ratos la cabeza y observar al idiota trabajar. Me sentí bastante torpe, lo peor es que veía como Maddie iba continuamente hacia él y sentía una especie de celos. Realmente era un tonto.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que me dejó un mal sabor de boca, pasaron las horas y se acercaba el momento de la salida, y pude ver entrar a una chica que se veía bastante joven, no tengo idea de cuál habrá sido su edad, pero era realmente muy bonita, con un cabello rubio oscuro, gafas y un traje de rosa muy pulcro. Algo en mí se sintió extraño, y lo que escuché me hizo sentir aún peor.

─Francis, Louise está aquí ─escuché decir a alguien. Mi pregunta era simple, ¿quién era la chica? No creía que el francés podía ser tan desalmado como para estar con una chica que se notaba era muchos años menor que él. Temblé, después de todo no eran tantos años.

─¡Mi muñeca! ─exclamó el francés, ya había ordenado sus cosas para salir y fue a abrazar a la chica con mucho entusiasmo─. ¿No te costó llegar? Debiste esperarme.

─No soy una niña pequeña, puedo venir a buscarte cuando quiera.

─Está bien, princesa. Ven, vamos que debemos ir a comer.

Quedé helado, realmente deseaba saber quién era la muchacha. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco o qué? Tomé mis cosas y les seguí los pasos de una forma que ellos no lo notaran, finalmente pararon en un restaurant cercano y entré, sentándome muy lejos, pero con la vista justo donde estaban ellos. También lograba escucharlos porque poseo un oído bastante desarrollado gracias a mi estudio en la música.

─Hoy en la clase de violín mi profesor estuvo muy aburrido, siempre quiere tocar las mismas melodías, a mí me gusta la música más rápida, lo demás parece de un funeral. Qué horrible.

─Creo que deberías aprender a tocar blues o jazz, son melodías realmente sensuales y con buenísimos exponentes. A estas alturas podemos cambiar a tu maestro por alguien más desempeñado en esas áreas ─le decía el francés a la muchacha con una sonrisa.

─Ah, ¿lo crees en verdad? También pensé en ello. Pensaba que podía molestarte si lo hacía ─la chica sonrió un poco y tomó un sorbo de vino.

─¿Te ha gustado la comida? No tenía ganas de cocinar esta noche y tampoco iba a permitir que tú lo hicieras, ya me haces el desayuno varios días a la semana.

Con cada palabra sentía más dudas, mi corazón estaba agitado. ¿Por qué había cruzado el límite de la moral y había seguido a este tipo? Realmente había perdido la razón, maldito Francis que me hace sentir estúpido, era su culpa por atreverse a acercarse a mí. Pero realmente era un idiota porque mientras pensaba el rubio se paró y yo creí que había ido al baño, hasta que sentí una respiración en mi nuca.

─¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─dijo el francés tras de mí.

─ _Son of a bitch…_ ¿Acaso quieres matarme? ─le respondí como si me hubiese ofendido.

─ _Merde_ , Arthur, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

─Claro que no, ¿qué te pasa? ¿seguirte a ti? No soy tan estúpido ─musité, pero en su rostro podía notar que no estaba creyendo una mierda de lo que le estaba diciendo.

─Deja de mentir, ¿quieres? No te resulta, en realidad tus ojos tiemblan cada vez que lo haces, igual que cuando eras un niño. Eres realmente un imbécil. Si me disculpas iré a terminar de cenar con mi hermana y me iré a casa a leer y descansar.

Él se puso de pie y yo me sentí el rey de los imbéciles. ¡Ah, pero…! La chica era su hermana menor, ¿y cómo iba a adivinar yo si nunca supe que tuviera una hermana? Probablemente no había nacido cuando nos conocíamos, en realidad estaba siendo un maldito estúpido. Me puse de pie y abandoné el lugar. Fui a la avenida a tomar un taxi, ya no quería saber más sobre esta situación. No tenía cara para mirarlo al otro día, pero ya estaba trabajando, no podía abandonar el empleo. Todo comenzaba a complicarse.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
¿Qué ocurrirá con estos dos? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos!


	4. La mente en caos de Francis

Fue la noche más extraña de mi vida, como suelo hacer cuando me encuentro con un poco más de dinero dentro del mes llevé a mi hermana a cenar, no me imaginé que con lo caótico que había sido el reencuentro con Arthur, mi compañero del preescolar terminaría transformando por completo mi noche. El rubio de ojos verdes me había seguido hasta allá, no podía entenderlo cuando lo vi, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo con este chico? Sentí algo de culpa conmigo mismo ya que cuando era joven había cometido muchos errores en su contra… Pero luego pensé, ¿creía que Louise era mi novia? ¿Qué importancia podría tener él en algo así? Probablemente estaba celoso, pero eso no me hacía el mayor de los sentidos.

Sin embargo, no puedo decir que la idea de que tengo una novia sea en su totalidad errónea, aunque no es una relación en ningún sentido oficial estoy con alguien, pero no salimos siempre, es una relación abierta y está lejos de ser algo oficial. Eso al menos es lo que yo pienso, pero quizás Maddie no lo cree de esa forma. Ella también trabaja en mi oficina y de hecho estará constantemente fiscalizando a Arthur. Pronto se dará cuenta de que algo ocurre entre los dos. No sé cómo explicarlo, soy algo volátil, me gusta vivir la vida y nunca me he enamorado realmente, si tuviera que decir que amo a una mujer claramente sería a mi pequeña hermana, porque de otro modo no amo a ninguna mujer. Aunque probablemente no sea una hembra por la cual sienta algo cercano a aquello que llaman amor.

─Francis ─la encargada de interrumpir mis pensamientos era mi hermana─. ¿Te preparo un café?

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana cuando me preguntó eso.

─¿Ah? No creo que me sirva mucho para conciliar el sueño, _ma petite_ , preferiría una manzanilla o algo así, ¿no te incomoda?

─Te la llevaré a tu habitación, deberías ir allá para ver si logras dormir un poco. Luego de eso iré a dormir.

─Y será bueno que lo hagas, eres una niña en crecimiento, no debes estar despierta tan tarde ─la reprendí, pero me sentí confundido ya que había aceptado que a esas alturas de la noche estuviera en la cocina cumpliendo uno de mis constantes caprichos.

Subí a mi alcoba sin muchas ganas de recostarme, me desvestí y coloqué pijama. No me gustaba dormir vestido, pero con mi hermana en casa no consideraba apropiado dormir desnudo. Luego de un rato llegó con una taza de manzanilla y unas galletas de mantequilla. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir. Cerré la puerta y bebí la manzanilla, no había querido probar las galletas, pero no hubiese querido que mi hermana tomara aquello como un desprecio. Me comí las galletas que por cierto estaban deliciosas, eran caseras, mi hermana acostumbraba cocinar cuando se le quitaban las ganas de estudiar. Aquello me hacía sonreír, no me di cuenta cuando estaba cerrando los ojos para quedarme dormido.

Cuando me tocó ir a trabajar nuevamente me encontré con Arthur en el pasillo, quien al divisarme corrió hacia otro lugar de una manera bastante evidente. Sentí un poco de desprecio y podía notar su vergüenza, eso le serviría para entender que había cometido una idiotez. Cada vez que me veía se escondía y yo realmente no podía evitar reírme para dentro. No podía controlar ese extraño afecto que me provocaba, creo que por eso lo había besado, así como lo hacía siendo un niño, si bien a esa edad no podía comprender la gravedad de besar otros labios ahora comprendía que no era el hecho lo que le daba la importancia sino la persona con la cual lo hacías. Besé tantos labios luego de los suyos que parecía que jamás iba a sentir el mismo magnetismo, pero todo cambió luego de habernos encontrado. Sentía, aun así, una sensación de enojo, ya que luego de esto pensé que nuestras diferencias mejorarían, pero no estaba pasando de aquella manera. Luego de muchos intentos por evitarme, chocamos sin querer.

─Francis ─dijo en voz baja, para luego corregirse─. Buenos días, Bonnefoy.

─ _Bonjour_ , Kirkland, ¿cómo te encuentras? ─saludé animosamente, no pensaba demostrarle lo contrario al pequeño de ojos verdes.

─Muy bien, pero eso no te interesa en absoluto, Bonnefoy. Si me disculpas debo ir a trabajar, no quiero que Maddie me encuentre dedicándome al ocio ─dijo, intentando escabullirse, pero le tomé el brazo.

─Espero que no vuelvas a seguirme cuando vaya a comer con mi hermana, maldito degenerado ─dije en un tono más duro, pudiendo notar como su rostro se ruborizaba y su boca temblaba.

─ _Sorry_ , no quería que pasara algo así en lo absoluto, yo…

─Si quieres saber quién es la chica que frecuento estás por una muy mala dirección ─dije interrumpiéndolo, su rostro pasó de vergüenza a indignación.

─¿Chica? ─musitó muy despacio─. Así que tienes el descaro de frecuentar chicas siendo homosexual, no me lo imaginaba de alguien como tú. Oh, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Es justamente de aquella forma como siempre creí que serías ─dijo soltándose de mi agarre─. _Ugly frog, you are a bastard_. No puedo creerlo ─suspiró y se alejó, sin dejar que yo dijera algo en mi defensa.

Se alejó unos pasos, pero logré volver a alcanzarlo.

─¿Crees que iba a dejar que mi vida girara en torno a ti, Arthur? ─musité en su oído─. Cuando eres un niño no distingues sobre los besos que das, tal vez los que te di no eran tan importantes como los que les di a las mujeres que he tenido durante todo este tiempo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que sabes mi orientación sexual, _cher_? Soy bisexual, es decir que puedo amar a quien sea, así que quizás lo que acabo de decir es mentira o no, depende de cómo quieras entenderlo tú.

Me alejé, dirigiéndome a mi cubículo para trabajar, no quise mirar hacia atrás para no encontrarme con el rostro aturdido del inglés, simplemente trabajé. Sentía que había cometido un error en hablar a lo loco, pero de verdad estaba molesto. Es su culpa por no comprender lo que le digo, es su culpa por haber aparecido después de tanto tiempo y que continúe provocándome esos saltos en el corazón que lograba siendo un infante, un niño pequeño, con el cabello despeinado, unos ojazos verdes y una boca en forma de corazón. Cuánto me odiaba en este momento, hasta mi forma de teclear era desesperada, tanto que los demás chicos del trabajo se percataron de aquello, incluso Maddie que pertenecía a la otra parte de la empresa lo notó y se me acercó.

─Francis, ¿estás bien?

─ _Mademoiselle Williams_ ─dije intentando aparentar relajo y mi normal manera de coquetear, pero creo que no engañaba a nadie─. ¿Qué te trae por esta parte de la oficina?

─Estás tecleando muy fuerte, pensé que algo te había molestado.

─Tranquila, está todo bien.

Mi mente estaba en caos, realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, comenzaba a inquietarme. Tenía ganas de pararme del computador, acercarme a ese idiota y llevármelo lejos de ahí, tocarlo, sentirlo y darme cuenta si es verdad que lo que siento por él es deseo. Descubrir si tras aquel deseo existe una gota de amor siquiera. Hacerle entender que dentro de todo lo malo que pude hacerle estaban los temores e inseguridades de un niño que no podía abrir su corazón de infante y decirles a todos que se había enamorado de otro niño. Pero no, no podía hacerlo y eso es lo que más dolía.

Luego de aquel día llegué a casa y busqué una botella de vino, encontré una botella de 7 años de antigüedad, sería buena para mi pesar. Comencé con un vaso, mientras buscaba cosas en la computadora, primero busqué los perfiles de amigos de la secundaria, saludé a un par que estaban de cumpleaños pero que no veía hace demasiado tiempo, no hacía nada productivo, hasta que me salió una pequeña sugerencia debajo de mis contactos. Arthur Eugene Kirkland, salía una foto con un chico pelirrojo igualísimo a él, pero se notaba que tenía más edad. Apreté su perfil y comencé a ver sus fotos, salía en distintos lugares, fotos en Escocia y en otros países. No pude ver demasiado y ya me había acabado la botella de vino, miré el reloj de la sala y eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Sentí crujir las escaleras y era mi hermana.

─¿Has estado toda la noche viendo esa computadora y bebiendo? ─preguntó, ella ya se encontraba con pijama y bata de dormir, no portaba sus gafas ya que se las sacaba para dormir, parecía preocupada.

─No te preocupes por mí, hermana ─suspiré, sentía algo de dolor de cabeza.

─¿Quién es ese chico? ─dijo, mirando la pantalla, había quedado en una foto donde Arthur salía sonriendo, la única en unas cien fotos de perfil que tenía.

─Mi perdición ─dije, ni siquiera me daba cuenta de las cosas que decía.

─¿Es quién te gusta? Es un lindo muchacho, ¿por qué pareces triste?

─No hemos tenido una buena química, hermanita. Creo que será imposible que alguna vez estemos juntos. Puedo ver en sus ojos que no me soporta.

─Creo que estás exagerando. Ven, vamos a acostarte. Te subiré y luego apagaré esto, ¿bueno? Tanto vino te ha bajado el ánimo, no me gusta verte deprimido.

─ _Merci_ , Lou, creo que tienes razón.

Mi hermana me recostó en la cama, me colocó un paño húmedo en la frente y bajó, probablemente a apagar la computadora como había dicho que haría. Un rato después volvió y me quitó el paño, traía un café muy cargado.

─Probablemente no duermas, pero prefiero eso a que te duermas todo podrido ─dijo, me sentó y yo bebí el café.

─Disculpa, odio que me veas sin nada de _glamour_ , eso no es para mí. No dejaré que esto me tenga como un trapo sucio, lo prometo.

─Es un lindo chico, yo no me rendiría ─dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza, luego ella salió. Como el café me había quitado todo el sueño decidí invertir una noche de insomnio en la televisión, buscaría algunas películas, que ojalá no fueran románticas, aunque me engañaba porque en el fondo sabía que vería cursilerías por montones. Dispuse mi noche a aquello y me preparé para un nuevo día.


	5. Una copa de confesiones

Viernes, ansiado viernes. El último día de trabajo, salía una hora más temprano y eso significaba grandes cosas, no tendría que mirarle la cara a nadie por el fin de semana y en especial a ese idiota Bonnefoy. Si bien no estaba teniendo un mal desempeño en su trabajo era demasiado fatigoso, en especial porque su jefa era muy odiosa cuando estaba estresada. Y no sólo ella, Emma también estresaba a cualquiera, la jefa de Bonnefoy. "¡Karina!" gritaba, Karina para arriba, Karina para abajo y la chica que medía menos de un metro cincuenta y cinco corría de un lado para el otro atendiendo las necesidades de la rubia de lentes. ¿Han visto _Devil Wears Prada_? Puesta esta rubia es la Miranda Priestly del internet, de eso Arthur estaba seguro.

Su querido y perfecto viernes había comenzado, eran las cinco de la tarde y él estaba marcando tarjeta en esas oficinas donde los teléfonos jamás dejaban de sonar. Salió del edificio y se colocó sus audífonos, colocó su álbum de los grandes éxitos de los _Doors_ y se subió a su bicicleta. Había decidido ir a trabajar en bicicleta ya que primero estaba gastando demasiado en trasporte público y taxis, además de que estaba engordado como un cerdo por tener que trabajar sentado el noventa por ciento del día. Manejó su bicicleta mientras escuchaba música, intentaba no preocuparse de lo que dejaba atrás, hace días que Bonnefoy no le dirigía la palabra y él no tenía interés en hablarle. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Maddie era la chica con la que Francis salía de vez en cuando se sintió bastante molesto ─y celoso, pero qué va, eso jamás podría decirlo.

─Arthur ─dijo un día la canadiense con una sonrisa tímida, él en el fondo sentía algo de recelo por ella, pero también pensaba que era una chica demasiado buena para un imbécil como Bonnefoy.

─Disculpa haber estado tan explosiva este día, he tenido problemas con Francis y creo que por eso no me encuentro del todo animada ─comentó en voz muy baja, de todas maneras, nadie iba a escuchar con todo el ruido que había en esas oficinas.

─¿Problemas con Bonnefoy? ─preguntó el inglés.

─Él y yo acordamos tener una relación poco seria, ¿sabes? Un día nos vemos y lo hacemos, al otro seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre. ¿Te ha sucedido? Sé que no debería decirte esto, pero tú lo conoces por lo que me he dado cuenta y además te he tomado mucho aprecio. No le digas que te dije esto, ¿está bien? ─dijo la muchacha algo avergonzada, su voz era tan baja y su actitud tan tímida que Arthur no podía imaginarla en aquella situación con el francés.

─Descuida, Maddie, de mí nada saldrá, cuenta con eso ─dijo el inglés, pero se sentía bastante abatido.

Si bien él no debía sentir nada por el francés más que resentimiento y odio, por su mente pasaban montones de cosas. Además de que no podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido en su primer día de trabajo. ¿Qué problema tenía ese chico? ¿Por qué no quería tener una relación real y firme con Maddie? Arthur la encontraba guapa como mujer, pero él era gay y no podía experimentar deseo sexual por ella, aunque de que existía un poco de atracción podía haberlo. Le pasaba con todas las chicas, no podía ignorar la belleza de las mujeres, pero sólo con los chicos sentía deseo.

Sin darse cuenta se había entristecido, y todavía no pasaba tantos semáforos en su camino a casa. De repente decidió cambiar de camino, sin razón aparente se fue por una calle que desconocía y encontró un bar que curiosamente tenía estacionamiento para bicicletas. Cuidad extraña.

Entró con deseos de olvidar todos los problemas y recuerdos poco gratos que lo estaban invadiendo, se acercó a la barra y observó las opciones. El _barman_ del lugar se le acercó amablemente.

─¿Qué te sirves? ─consultó, chico agradable de ojos claros y cabello grisáceo.

─Quiero ron, por favor.

─¡Claro! En un momento.

Su teléfono sonó mientras bebía, Scott Allistor Kirkland. ¿Su hermano? Era extraño que lo llamara, desde que su madre lo mandó al diablo que tenía poco contacto con su hermano mayor, se veían muy pocas veces, aunque de todos modos era el único miembro de su familia al que realmente le seguía teniendo aprecio.

─Scottie, ¿a qué debo el honor? ─dijo, su ebriedad era evidente, aunque no completa.

─Arthur Eugene, ¿estás borracho? Ok, no interesa cómo estés. Necesito avisarte que voy a ir a visitarte, hermanito. Quiero que en una semana estés dispuesto a recibirme, ¿está claro?

─Scott Allistor, estoy ebrio, ¿crees que recordaré esta llamada? Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje con la misma información, llamarme por _Skype_ cuando me vieras en línea. Aun así, estoy bastante contento de tu visita, parezco una rata sola y pobretona.

─Tranquilo, ya iré a hacerte compañía. Ahora sigue emborrachándote, sea quien sea el idiota al que quieres olvidar ─rió el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea mientras comía patatas fritas mirando televisión.

Arthur colgó, terminó su bebida, pagó y se retiró del lugar. Tomó su bicicleta con movimientos algo torpes, en su sano juicio sabía que conducir una bicicleta era una estupidez en ese estado, pero ignoró los resultados de la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer. Condujo por un rato, la hora no interesaba, sólo sabía que había oscurecido y que no tenía idea dónde estaba yendo, antes de darse cuenta estaba a punto de chocar con un chico que estaba cruzando la calle hacia una especie de departamento. Intentó frenar y en el intento se cayó de la bicicleta sin dañar al otro sujeto, que, para su mala suerte era Francis Bonnefoy.

Arthur quedó inconsciente por un largo rato, probablemente unos 45 minutos. Cuando abrió los ojos aún sentía el sabor del ron en su boca y un poco de ebriedad, miró a su alrededor y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, algo no pintaba nada bien, estaba ebrio, adolorido y sudoroso en la casa de un completo desconocido. ¿Podía ponerse peor esa situación?

─Al fin despertaste, pequeño idiota.

Sí, podía.

─¿Eh? Bonnefoy ─dijo el inglés con dificultad─. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ─dijo el inglés tocándose la cabeza y sonrojándose bastante.

─Esta es mi casa, pobre idiota. Y esa es la cama de la habitación de visitas de mi departamento. ¿Qué hacías borracho en bicicleta por aquí? ─el francés demostraba una preocupación bastante sincera, lo que hizo que Arthur sintiera algo en su pecho que no sabía explicar del todo bien.

─Ah, no sé, _frog_. Yo simplemente estaba bebiendo en un bar e intentaba volver a mi casa, pero realmente no sé dónde estoy ─dijo el rubio de ojos verdes muy abrumado por aquella situación.

─Disculpen ─se escuchó una voz angelical entrar por aquella puerta─. Hermano, he traído un café muy cargado para el señor Kirkland.

─Gracias, preciosa. Déjalo que yo me encargo, puedes volver a estudiar tus partituras o lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo ─dijo Bonnefoy, causando cierta ternura en el inglés.

─Tu hermana parece una completa dama, Francis ─musitó Arthur bebiendo el café con unas muecas de incomodidad. El francés sonrió ya que nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.

─¿Me dijiste Francis? Oh, qué adorable de tu parte, pequeño conejito ─el de ojos color mar acarició la cabeza del inglés, entrelazando sus dedos en el desordenado cabello rubio de este.

─¡Oye! ─dijo Arthur nervioso─. No te aproveches de que vine a caerme de la bicicleta afuera de tu casa, no es como si lo hubiera planificado o algo así. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivías.

─Ah, no me preocuparé de eso. Hoy dormirás en esta habitación, ya que soy prácticamente un padre de familia, no puedo meter a un chico rebelde como tú en mi cama con mi dulce hermana menor aquí, ¿está bien? ─el francés se puso de pie para retirarse, sin embargo, la mano del inglés le agarró el brazo.

Francis se volteó, mirando un ruborizado rostro del inglés, unos ojos verdes muy grandes y una boca semi abierta dispuesta a decir alguna. El de ojos azules se agachó brindando un beso en sus labios no demasiado intenso ni demasiado largo, un beso simple con una caricia en su mejilla.

─Buenas noches, Arthur Eugene ─el francés rió.

Arthur volvió a besar aquellos labios, Francis sentía el sabor a ron mezclado con el café, la duración de aquel beso podía ser muy corta o durar por la eternidad, ambos no podrían saberlo. El inglés no tenía real consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque en el fondo era eso lo que le había estado incomodando. ¿Por qué creía amar a alguien que pensaba un completo imbécil? No se dio cuenta cuando el francés había puesto su humanidad sobre él y ambos estaban mirándose directamente a los ojos sin saber lo que les esperaba.


	6. Entrega

─Ok, Kirkland… ─suspiró el francés estando sobre el cuerpo del otro con una sonrisa bastante incómoda─. Parece que a alguien le afectó la bebida y ahora debe dormir.

─No te hagas el idiota ─comentó el inglés, aquella posición era complicada, podía sentir como ambos sexos chocaban de manera incómoda. El inglés estaba violentamente sonrojado y el francés intentaba reprimir su lado más sucio que le pedía algo que solo el inglés podía brindarle.

Francis se puso de pie con una evidente erección, suspiró acomplejado y reacomodó la ropa. Arthur lo miraba bastante avergonzado, sin saber qué decir. Por alguna razón él había llegado a su casa sin haberla conocido nunca ─por idiota, por ejemplo, pensaba él─. El inglés se sentó, contemplando su cuerpo agitado y su rostro en llamas, tragó saliva y se sintió miserable.

─Puedes irte, ya es bastante tarde y debes querer dormir ─dijo finalmente y miró hacia otro lado.

El rubio de ojos color mar abrió la puerta de la habitación, se mordió el labio inferior y sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Apretó los puños y cerró la puerta poniéndole el cerrojo, volteándose hacia ese cuerpo delgado, ese cabello desordenado y esos ojos verdosos y temblorosos. Tomó al inglés por la cintura y comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno total.

─ _What the hell are you doing_? ─preguntó el inglés luego de respirar un poco─. ¿Acaso crees que soy un tonto?

─Tú me provocaste conejito, esta noche vas a ser mío por las buenas o por las malas ─dijo mientras procedía besar el cuello largo del inglés mientras apretaba con fuerza sus nalgas provocando agudos jadeos de su parte.

─¡Imbécil! No quieras tener sexo conmigo ─gritaba el inglés entre gemidos.

─No voy a tener sexo contigo, Arthur, _je vais faire l'amour_ ─el corazón del rubio de cabellos enredados se paralizó, no se logró dar cuenta cuando el francés estaba tras de sí besando su nuca y dando golpes en su trasero junto a algunos movimientos fuertes desde su cadera.

Uniendo sus labios una y otra vez mientras se despojaban de su ropa, con movimientos torpes a causa de la borrachera el inglés intentó quitarle los pantalones al francés, quien sonrió divertido y le facilitó el trabajo. El de ojos verdes estaba evidentemente nervioso, jamás había estado con nadie, siempre asumió que no gustaba de las mujeres, pero eso no implicaba que hubiese estado con un hombre alguna vez. Con rigurosidad el único hombre al que podía recordar en su vida era el mismo Francis.

Por un momento por su cabeza pasaron recuerdos confusos con la figura de aquel hombre, si bien sabía que muchos de sus complejos estúpidos podían ser o no causa de él, al mismo tiempo coincidía en que estaba completamente loco por el rubio de ojos azules. Eso no quería volver a repetirlo en su cabeza, lo hacía perder la compostura y volverse vulnerable. Aceptaría hacer el amor con Bonnefoy pero eso significaría que posteriormente le echaría la culpa a su ebriedad o al temor, o acusaría al francés de haberlo obligado a entregarse de esa forma tan vergonzosa. Cualquiera de las anteriores parecía bien en su cabeza racional que aún en esas condiciones pensaba como salvarse del hecho de que estaba con la persona que decía odiar a punto de dejarlo traspasar todas sus barreras.

─Arthur… ─musitaba con dificultad el francés mientras comenzaba a embestir sin piedad el débil y delgado cuerpo del inglés─. Je t'aime, Arthur ─decía susurrando con demasiada dificultad. El inglés no podía creerlo, unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos y su corazón se disparó. Sus jadeos aumentaron el volumen y se aferró al cuerpo de aquel hombre sudado y agitado dejándose llevar completamente por el deseo más reprimido que alguna vez tuvo en su vida.

…

─ _Kirgland_ , ven aquí… _s'il vous plait_ ─decía un pequeño Francis Bonnefoy con el cabello recogido y mejillas sonrosadas llenas de dulzura infantil.

─Es Kirkland, niñito francés ─le respondió un pequeño Arthur con una capucha de color verde y un peluche en forma de conejo.

─Te pedí que vinieras, _lapin_ ─dijo el rubio de cabello largo acercándose peligrosamente al pequeño.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres?

─Quiero un beso en la boca tuyo, _Kirgland_ ─sonrió el pequeño con malicia provocando un rubor intenso en el menor.

─¿Estás loco, Bonnefoy? Eres un niño sucio, tú y yo no podemos darnos besos. Eso solamente lo hacen los niños grandes, además somos ambos niños ─dijo el inglés mirando hacia el lado.

─Te has puesto todo rojo, ¿acaso te gusto? Ven, sólo dame un beso. Es el único que te pediré en la vida, lo prometo ─sonrió el muchacho mostrando sus dientes blancos y hoyuelos en las mejillas.

─¿Sólo uno? ─el pequeño inglés dudó y se le quedó mirando.

─Sólo uno ─sonrió Francis y acarició su mejilla, la cual se encontraba ardiendo de rubor. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente hacia el menor quien temblaba como gelatina.

Lo besó, uniendo sus labios con timidez para luego lamerlos suavemente. Arthur temblaba, podría haber llegado a orinarse de los nervios, pero no, no lo hizo. Su corazón no paraba de saltar, su inocencia infantil estaba siendo devorada por un niño muy sucio.

─Abre la boca, así el beso tiene más gracia. Es el último favor que te voy a pedir.

─¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?

─Sólo hazlo, no te seguiré molestando si lo haces.

El inglés obedeció, y el francés unió sus lenguas en un beso mucho más húmedo que la vez anterior. Ahora el pequeño inglés no podía con su pecho a punto de estallar. Estaba deseando que ese beso no durara demasiado porque no podía controlar sus nervios. Cuando finalmente el pequeño francés terminó ambos se miraron muy sonrojados y nerviosos.

─Quiero otro ─dijo el francés.

─¡Dijiste que era sólo uno! ─refunfuñó a su vez el inglés.

…

Ya en el presente Francis claramente jamás había cumplido aquella promesa. Se encontraba aún sobre el inglés, sin dejar de embestirlo con una furia incontrolable y desenfrenada. Arthur no paraba de gemir y sudar, realmente estaba experimentando algo desconocido y que solamente había visto en películas o leído. Sus temores ya habían desaparecido, pero no sus ganas de negar cualquier palabra de amor que saliera de su boca a la hora de estar en esa posición con el francés.

─Yes, fucking yes! ─intentó decir en un momento, aunque le costaba realmente articular palabras─ F-Francis… No puedo más.

─¡Ah! Sólo un poco mi amado conejito… Luces tan bello, tu rubor, tus ojos brillan de placer. No quisiera detenerme ─dijo sonriente el francés y dirigió su boca a uno de los pezones del inglés, esto sólo aumentó los gritos del rubio de ojos verdes, quien en un arrebato de irracionalidad golpeó las nalgas del francés, acto que solamente logró provocar aún más a este.

Finalmente, el francés emitió un fuerte sonido que gatilló en que toda su esencia entrara en la ya no pequeña cavidad de Arthur. Ambos, recostados el uno al lado del otro intentaron recuperar el aire luego de muchos minutos sin parar de intimidad. El inglés observó de reojo a Francis, quien parecía bastante pleno, con una sonrisa enorme y una respiración que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Arthur aún podía sentir aquellos latidos fuertes en su pecho y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sentía una pequeña incomodidad en el cuerpo, este todo sudado y bueno, todo su cuerpo se sentía completamente diferente a como había entrado a esa habitación.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó el francés volteándose hacia el inglés con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

─¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, _idiot_? ─dijo Arthur, sentándose en la cama, fijándose que su esencia también había salido al momento del éxtasis con el francés─. _Shit_ …

─¿Puedo ayudarte con eso, mi delicioso Kirkland? ─dijo el francés mordiéndose los labios.

─¡N-no te atrevas! ─dijo el inglés más nervioso que antes.

─No vale la pena hacerte el difícil luego de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿no crees? ─fueron aquellas las palabras del rubio de ojos azules antes de comenzar a estimular con su boca aquella región que para el inglés no tenía tanto significado. Este último emitió unos sonidos implacables que pudieron incluso romper sus cuerdas bocales, la sensación era completamente indescriptible.

─I hate you! ─gritaba el inglés mientras empujaba la cabeza del francés hacia adelante en un acto completamente contradictorio.

─Eres demasiado irracional cuando estás en la cama, ¿sabías? ─dijo el francés lamiéndose los labios luego de completar su tarea. Miró el inglés a los ojos y acarició su mejilla que ardía de la vergüenza.

─Eres un idiota, Bonnefoy ─dijo él recuperando el aliento.

─Es posible, Kirkland. Pero, así como dices que soy un idiota puedo ser _tu idiota_.

─Esa cursilería barata no servirá conmigo, Francis ─dijo Arthur suspirando.

─Dame un beso, ¿quieres? ─dijo y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó a los labios del menor recostándose sobre él nuevamente para besarlo con la mayor intensidad posible en ese mundo en aquel momento.

Lo que quedaba de la noche no pasó demasiado rápido, pero de todas maneras ambos pudieron descansar. Era bastante tarde a la mañana siguiente y aún no despertaban, Louise ni siquiera fue a ver a su hermano primero esa mañana ya que supuso que no era en su cama donde había dormido. Observó a aquellos dos dormir abrazados y profundamente, con una dulce sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina y les preparó el desayuno. Un rato más tarde llamó a su puerta.

─Hermano, despierta hermano. Les traje el desayuno a ti y a Kirkland, ¿puedo pasar?

Francis abrió los ojos y se vio acurrucado con el inglés en la cama, sonrió con una alegría que no tenía hace mucho tiempo. Se sentó y movió un poco a Arthur, quien también se sentó en la cama y al ver todo aquel espectáculo se ruborizó salvajemente. Lo recordaba todo, pero también hubiese preferido que todo fuera un sueño. Miró a la dulce hermana de su atractivo verdugo con una bandeja con un té, un café, dos panecillos con mantequilla y unos pedazos de brownie. Se asombró al ver que la hermana de Bonnefoy fuera tan atenta.

─ _Thank you, sweettie_ ─dijo el inglés sonriente mientras se incorporaba.

─Los dejaré desayunar tranquilos, yo estaré en mi habitación ordenando algunas cosas. Que tengan buen provecho ─dijo la muchacha con una tremenda cortesía retirándose de la habitación.

─Y ahora, ¿qué ocurre con nosotros dos, eh? ─preguntó Francis con un tono de melancolía.

─¿Eh? Bueno… No tengo idea ─suspiró el inglés tomando sorbos del té.

─No puedo negar que cuando nos volvimos a encontrar sentí mucho deseo por ti. Realmente estoy loco por ti, Arthur… Tu olor, tu sabor, no hay nada que no me guste ─dijo el francés mirando hacia su taza de café.

─No sé qué decirte, Francis… No sé si me arrepentiré de esto cuando vuelva a mi casa o si no será así y volveré a ti por más de esto. Sin embargo, hoy no te daré esa respuesta.

─Pero, ¿me darías otro beso por si no vuelves más?

Arthur sonrió y concedió aquel deseo.


	7. Una esperanzadora llegada

─Usted, _lady…_ ¿Puede traerme otra almohada por favor? Estas almohadas son demasiado duras para mí… ¿Falta demasiado para arribar? ─musitaba un pelirrojo de ojos verdosos en un asiento de avión, se veía algo agobiado y cansado.

─Señor descuide, estamos a 10 minutos de aterrizar sobre la ciudad de Londres, aquí tiene su bocadillo de cortesía. Abroche su cinturón porque el aterrizaje será un poco fuerte.

─Gracias ─el pelirrojo dentro de su cansancio no perdía el tiempo de coquetear un poco con la azafata, le guiñó el ojo y se comió las galletas que le había dado, miró por la ventana ya que no había nadie a su lado y observaba acercarse más y más una ciudad de noche repleta de luces parpadeantes.

Sacó su billetera en un forcejeo con el cinturón de seguridad y observó una fotografía donde salían él y su hermano menor, un rubio de cejas sobrepobladas ─de hecho él también podría haberlas tenido así, pero optó por depilarlas─ junto a su madre, una mujer rubia muy parecida a su hermano con un rostro molesto, pero de alguna forma cálido. Suspiró y guardó la foto dentro de la billetera, miró nuevamente la ventana y pudo notar que se iba acercando al lugar.

"Estamos a punto de aterrizar en la ciudad de Londres en el aeropuerto Heathrow, por favor aprieten sus cinturones y prepárense para el arribo. La hora local es las diez de la noche con treinta minutos"

─Bueno, volveré a encontrarme con Arthur Eugene después de mucho tiempo. Debí haberle traído algo y no ser tan tacaño… Ah, en fin… ─refunfuñaba el muchacho mientras las luces del avión se apagaban y sentía el fuerte aterrizaje.

Luego de retirar su equipaje se dirigió hacia la salida del aeropuerto, había llamado con antelación a su querido hermano menor, quien se encontraba ahí bastante nervioso, jugaba con sus manos y miraba hacia los lados, Scott no era ningún imbécil, podía oler el nerviosismo de su hermano menor desde que la tipa de policía internacional le timbró el pasaporte. Se acercó amistosamente a su hermano, ellos a veces discutían, pero con un poco de charla y alcohol podían entenderse mejor.

─Mi bebé, Arthur Eugene…

─Scott Allistor, ¿cómo estás? ─los labios del rubio temblaban, ahora cómo le explicaba que se estaba acostado con el tipo que le había dicho que detestaba.

─¿Cómo se llama el chico, eh? ─preguntó el pelirrojo, el rubio quedó pasmado y comenzó a titubear.

─No importa, ¿pediste un taxi?

─No, contraté un transfer para poder meter tus maletas…

Los hermanos Kirkland se dirigían a la casa del menor, quien no paraba de pensar en cómo le diría a su hermano cómo estaban las cosas por Inglaterra.

─Mamá pregunta siempre por ti, pero me dice que no te diga que lo ha hecho. Ya sabes, se siente bastante tonta por lo que hizo, pero jamás lo va a asumir. Desde lo que pasó ha madurado bastante, además ahora los gays tienen más derechos civiles que antes, ella está entendiendo eso… Cuando le comenté que te vendría a ver se puso a llorar. Algo me dice que pronto podrá venir a verte.

─¿Crees que sea capaz de volver a Inglaterra por mí? Si lo hace no puedo negar que me sentiría un poco menos vacío…

─¿El chico con el que estás no te hace sentir mejor?

Arthur se sonrojó y suspiró. No sabía cómo llamar a su relación.

─Nosotros no tenemos una relación como tal, yo no me atrevería a hacer algo así. Además… Fr-… ─se calló, no quería mencionarlo.

Scott levantó una ceja, ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto. Llegaron a la casa del rubio y comenzó a instalarse tranquilamente. El menor se había servido una taza de té, como sabía que su hermanito no era mucho de beber té le dejó el hervidor de agua caliente, no sabía si se serviría algo o no.

─Me inquieta saber quién es el hombre del que te enamoraste, creo que es muy obvio.

─¿Por qué lo consideras obvio? ─el rubio se puso a la defensiva, dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro y comenzó a temblar. Nada podía empeorar, excepto…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Scott levantó una ceja y miró a su hermano actuar torpemente ante una simple llamada de celular. Arthur tomó el teléfono y vio ese nombre, "Francis". Tomó aire y respondió muy nervioso.

─ _He-hello…_ ¿Cómo estás?

─¿Pasa algo, _cher_? ¿Fuiste a buscar a tu hermano al aeropuerto? Quería saber si nos podemos ver mañana, Louise tiene ensayo todo el día con su profesora de violín y no sé, quería saber si podíamos comer algo.

─ _S-sure_ , no te preocupes, yo estaré ahí… Llá-llámame más tarde, ¿está bien?

─Está bien conejito, _je t'aime_ … Hasta mañana.

─Nos vemos, love you too.

El menor colgó, muy sonrojado y nervioso. Scott se puso de pie y fue en busca de una taza de té, a la que por supuesto le puso una gota de aguardiente. Se sentó en el sofá y bebió, luego dejó aquella taza de cerámica sobre la mesita y sonrió hacia su hermano.

─Deberías haberle mandado mis saludos a Francis, eres muy desconsiderado.

El rubio botó la taza al suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y quedando pasmado, la mirada de su hermano era inmutable, él estaba absorbido por el desconcierto y el terror.

─Arthur Eugene, mira lo que hiciste… ¿Cuánto te costó esta loza? Espera ahí, voy por una escoba.

El rubio recogió los trozos de la taza y los botó con cuidado en el basurero. Respiró hondo y asumió que no podía seguir ocultándolo.

─¿Cómo lo supiste?

─Bueno, el día que hablamos y estabas ebrio fue fácil entender que estabas sufriendo por amor. Luego pensé quién había sido la persona que te había marcado durante toda tu vida y por qué me salía en sugerencias de amigos en el internet.

─Volví a verlo en el trabajo, sabes que estoy trabajando como informático contra mi voluntad. Necesito el dinero que pagan ahí y él me ayudó a integrarme al equipo de trabajo. Una cosa llevó a la otra, sigue siendo el idiota de siempre, solo que está grande, guapo y tiene instinto paternal con su hermana menor… No creo que siga siendo una mala persona, pero a veces no sé si podré entregarme completamente a él.

─Espera, Arthur Eugene… Me estás diciendo que te pudiste acostar con él, pero ¿no le quieres abrir tu corazón? Bro, te metiste con Francis… ¡No abuses de tus oportunidades de tener sexo con alguien que realmente ames! No seas como yo, los heterosexuales somos malas personas la mayoría de las veces y queremos tener sexo para divertirnos, yo confío en que tú no eres así. Si no lo quisieras no te habrías acostado con él. Yo sé que puedes olvidar esas historias de la niñez… ¿Tú crees que si él hubiese sido una mala persona estaría dónde está? ¡Cómo crees que sus padres lo dejaron vivir en otro país con su hermana!

En muchos sentidos aquel pelirrojo tenía razón. Se puso de pie estirándose y fue a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Arthur sacó su celular y pudo ver algunos mensajes de Francis. Le respondió un poco más tranquilo diciéndole que podía ir a casa al otro día. Respiró profundamente y acompañó a su hermano a la cocina, lo vio calentando unas salchichas con papas fritas.

─Tus gustos no se han puesto en lo absoluto menos grotescos, ¿sabías? ─comentó el rubio risueño.

En ese momento Arthur recordó un episodio de su infancia, a la edad en la que tenía los problemas con Francis en la escuela. Llegó algo molesto y su pelirrojo hermano mayor se le acercó con afanes de molestarlo.

─¿Qué te pasa pulga rubia? ─dijo el chico de ojos verdes, algo más oscuros que los de su hermano menor.

─¿Qué te interesa pelo de zanahoria? ─dijo el rubio muy enojado y nervioso.

─Eh, cuéntame… Después de todo somos hermanos, ¿no? Estoy seguro que quieres decirme algo… A mí puedes decirme más cosas que a mamá.

─Bueno… eh… Mi curso me molesta y hay un niño francés que lidera eso. Lo odio muchísimo, me dice cosas feas y además después me anda persiguiendo para besarme… ¡Yo odio eso! No puedo creer que alguien sea tan sucio… Qué asco.

─Y, ¿ese niño no te gusta ni nada?

Scott tenía once años, seis más que su hermano Arthur, eso se notaba cuando eran niños, pero cuando crecieron ya no era tan fácil darse cuenta. Scott parecía que jamás iba a envejecer, incluso en algunos momentos podía verse más joven que Arthur.

─Pero… es un niño… ES-UN-NIÑO. ¿Qué sucede por tu cabeza, Scott Allistor? ─decía el pequeño ensombrecido por una confusión en su cabeza.

─Ese niño debe molestarte porque te encuentra bonito, a esa edad los niños son así de idiotas. Si esto se pone más feo dime y yo lo golpeo, ¿te parece? ─un sonriente Scott sonrió y acarició el despeinado cabello rubio de su hermano menor.

En la actualidad el pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en el sofá.

─ _Please_ , hermano… ¿Puedes sacarte los zapatos si vas a estar acostado ahí?

─Eh, qué molestia…

─¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

─Sí, pero voy a fumar en el balcón…

─¿Por qué sigues solo? ─Arthur hablaba desde adentro de la casa, el mayor se encontraba apoyado en la pared al lado del ventanal con el cigarro en la boca.

El pelirrojo sonrió a medias y votó el humo desde su boca.

─Porque soy bastante torpe… Ya te lo dije, he estado con tantas chicas, pero ni yo ni ellas han querido seguir y tener algo estable… Tengo treinta años y creo que mi belleza no será eterna ─rió al decir esto y continuó fumando.

─Eh, pero si todos dicen que eres más bonito que yo, mamá lo pensaba…

─Me sorprende con lo parecido que eres a ella que te viera menos bonito. Incluso sabiendo que cuando me miraba se acordaba de mi padre.

Scott apagó el cigarrillo en su zapato y entró a tirarlo en el depósito de basura que está en la cocina. Cerró la ventana y caminó a la habitación. Arthur apagó las luces y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Se colocó el pijama mientras hablaba con el rubio de ojos azules por chat en su teléfono.

"¿Te digo algo sobre mí? Ya sabes, no quiero que piense que soy un degenerado que quiere pervertir a su hermano menor…"

"No hables como si estuviéramos juntos o algo. Tú pudiste separarte sin problemas con Maddie porque ella estaba al tanto de lo que te pasa conmigo… Yo todavía no acepto."

"Y, ¿cuándo vas a hacerlo? Louise está impaciente por ser tu cuñada jajajaja…"

"Eres un idiota. Tengo que dormir."

" _Bonne nuit_ , querido… _Je t'aime_ "

" _Good night_ , yo también a ti."

El rubio dejó su celular en la mesa de noche y se decidió a dormir. Scott miraba por la ventana del dormitorio que le había facilitado su hermano, observaba hacia la casa del frente, muy cercana, por cierto, la sombra de una muchacha de cabello largo desnudarse tras una cortina. Mordió su labio inferior y pensó que no todo estaba perdido.


	8. Petite dame

¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba nada y que no dejaba ningún mensajito por aquí. Últimamente cuando subo capítulos lo hago muy rápido XD. He vuelto luego de harto, ya que la Universidad me tiene media colapsada, aunque ahora me he tomado el tiempo para poder traerles actualizaciones de las historias que estén en emisión!

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo incluye una pareja de género **yuri** , si no te interesa el género no lo leas y ya está. De lo contrario, disfruta el capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco las versiones de fans de ellos. Esta historia incluye una versión cuasi OC de 2p Nyo Canadá, espero que sea de su agrado.

¡A leer!

* * *

Mi nombre es Louise Bonnefoy, vivo junto a mi hermano Francis en su departamento en Inglaterra. Soy más joven que mi hermano y por lo mismo él sigue creyendo que soy una niña pequeña. Intento ayudarlo en todo tratando de que aquello no interfiera con mis estudios ni mi música, soy feliz a su lado. Le dije a Francis que quería aprender a tocar piano, a lo que él respondió que había demasiados pianistas en Paris como para que volviéramos allá siendo yo una pianista, le dije que entonces aprendería a tocar violín, instrumento que él había querido aprender primero y nunca lo hizo. Él no me hizo problemas con aquello.

Las cosas en Inglaterra no eran demasiado interesantes, pero últimamente Francis ha estado muy interesado en un joven llamado Arthur, que conoció cuando eran niños y su experiencia no fue muy grata. Él me ha comentado que le gustaría construir una relación fuerte con aquel inglés, pero él no se abre lo suficiente y eso lo frustra. Yo por mi parte estoy en mis clases particulares de violín, soy la única alumna de una muchacha llamada Phoebe Williams, que no parece intérprete de música clásica, ya que suele vestirse con shorts, camisas de leñador, portaligas y otras cosas muy llamativas. Su apariencia me atrae bastante ya que yo soy todo lo contrario, siempre con vestidos pasteles, o blusas acompañadas por pantalones negros de corte recto. Jamás he usado un short o algo parecido, incluso en días calurosos. Francis dice que parezco una "señora pequeña", incluso por ello a veces suele llamarme _petit dame_. Yo únicamente sonrío ante ese divertido apodo. En fin, ¿dónde iba? Ah sí, la chica. Es canadiense y dice tener una hermana algunos años mayor, ella debe tener más o menos veinticinco años, o al menos eso creo.

─ _Lou_ … Espera, te estás poniendo mal. Levanta el rostro y sube más los brazos, trata de que no se cansen, ¿sí? _Vous êtes une belle femme_ ─sonrió, solíamos hablar en francés ya que las dos lo manejábamos muy bien. Aunque siempre que lo hacíamos decía frases que me ponían un tanto nerviosa─. _Permettez- moi de l'amour._

─¿Eh? Creo que no he repasado tanto el francés, suelo olvidar algunas cosas ─dije, intentando ignorar que había dicho que quería que la dejara amarme. Solía decir que yo era una bonita mujer y que deseaba entregarme cariño, eso me ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

─Eres muy linda, Lou. Nunca accedí a enseñarle a nadie lo que sé, menos en mi casa, soy muy distante con las personas, no me agrada generar vínculos de ningún tipo, pero tú me gustaste de inmediato, realmente quiero que aprendas todo lo que sé y que seas incluso mejor que yo.

 _¿Gustaste de inmediato?_

─Gracias, Phoebe, eres muy dulce.

─No más que tú. Suelta el violín un momento.

Dejé el violín sobre la mesa, ella se puso frente a mí, puso sus manos en mi cintura y se veía muy interesada.

─No te encorves, debes pararte muy estirada, resalta tu figura. Atenúa tus senos y te ves más estilizada. Mírame, así, hacia arriba, con una sonrisa cada vez que toques. Tienes un cabello muy lindo, puedes ponerte un broche al lado y colocar tu cabello hacia el lado opuesto al violín. Lucirías linda.

─ _Merci_. Creo que debo aprender muchas cosas.

La chica con cabello casi naranjo no pensaba alejarse, tomé sus manos y me solté, quería volver a tomar mi violín, pero antes de que me diera cuenta ella tomó mi rostro y comenzó a besarme. Lo peor es que no hice nada en evitarlo, abrí la boca y la canadiense se aprovechó, pasando su lengua por la mía y comiéndosela. Apretó uno de mis senos mientras yo no sabía qué hacer, en el fondo lo estaba esperando.

─Disculpa, Louise. Pero no pude evitarlo, tu apariencia toda ordenada, elegante, ese perfume suave y esa blusa abrochada hasta el último botón son más fuertes que yo.

No supe qué decirle, sólo atiné a decirle que no debía preocuparse. Prometí que nadie sabría lo ocurrido y que todo estaría bien, luego de eso volví a casa. Para mi sorpresa cuando llegué mi hermano se encontraba con Arthur y otro muchacho, que por lo que entendí a simple vista debía ser su hermano o algo parecido.

─Mi bebé, ya llegaste de clases. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

Temblé, aún sentía los apasionados besos de mi profesora de violín, que me producían algo extraño e indescriptible.

─Todo salió muy bien. Hermano, ¿te molesta atender solo a tus visitas? No me siento muy bien, el viaje hasta acá me mareó un poco.

─No te preocupes, hermana. Yo me las arreglaré aquí ─rió.

Entré en mi habitación, encendí la luz y cerré la puerta. Tomé mi teléfono, miré la hora y me lancé a la cama, perfectamente estirada y con sábanas limpias. No me sentía cómoda, me quité la ropa y coloqué un vestido delgado, algo corto, sin mangas. Me recosté, mordí mis labios y comenzó a temblar nuevamente. Fue una experiencia extraña, mi timidez había impedido hasta ese momento haber tenido algún novio, incluso jamás lo pensé. Comencé a pasar mis manos lentamente por el género del vestido, apretando mi busto y pensando en Phoebe. Me sentía algo sucia por hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era hermosa y yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de la canadiense. Francis no podía saberlo, era un hermano sobreprotector, sólo porque ella era chica dejó que fueran clases tan íntimas, tan personalizado todo. Ahora si se enteraba no me dejaría volver a verla.

Había dormitado un poco, hasta que comencé a sentir frío. Me coloqué un suéter y tomé mi móvil, tenía una luz parpadeando que significaba que había recibido un mensaje. Era Phoebe. Leí el mensaje una y otra vez, era increíble: _Lou, no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido. Sé que eres una chiquilla y que esto me deja muy mal parada, pero, ¿sabes? No me importa, estoy loca y lo admito. Quiero que vengas a tu próxima clase sin sentir temor, que no por esto dejaré de enseñarte. Buenas noches._

─Es un sueño ─musité, necesitaba despejar mi mente, pero Francis tenía visitas así que tocar no era una buena opción. Tomé mi laptop y busqué música para relajarme, pero solamente me dejaron más entusiasmada.

El día de la clase llegó, el día estaba soleado y bonito, así que mi ropa era más delgada de lo normal. Entré en el departamento de Phoebe, ella me dijo que me sentara y me sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. La clase transcurrió con toda normalidad, me dio las instrucciones tanto en inglés como en francés, mi corazón latía rápido mientras ella continuaba hablando como si su vida dependiera de ello, explicando, yo entendía, pero a la vez estaba perdida en ella. Lucía unos jeans negros, una camiseta roja, estaba con una coleta que sostenía su grueso cabello ondulado de color rubio casi naranjo. Me tomó por detrás para ayudarme a sostener el violín en la canción que me pidió sacar, me tomó por la cintura y yo seguía tocando. Mis lentes se nublaron.

─Ah, no veo ─musité.

─Deja el violín en la mesa. Quítate los lentes y desempáñalos por favor.

Seguí al pie de la letra lo que me dijo, me quité los lentes, sin ellos no era imposible ver, pero tenía algunos problemas para ver de lejos. Los dejé sobre la mesa y me amarré el cabello en una coleta baja, cuando me percaté la chica me estaba mirando atentamente. Me acerqué lentamente hacia su rostro y suavemente le lamí los labios. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero luego de aquello fue imposible dejar de besarnos y tocarnos. Metía sus manos bajo mi vestido, yo bajo su blusa. Me sentó en sus piernas, estando ella en el sofá, sin detenernos. Era tan relajante y exquisito que no quise detenerme, se quitó la blusa y el brasier, yo me deshice de mi vestido y seguimos besándonos, tocándonos, apretándonos. Si mi hermano se enterara me mataría, a las dos, pero no iba a detenerme.

Llegué a mi casa a la misma hora de siempre, sin retrasos, sin pruebas que me incriminaran. Con la ropa intacta, el peinado ordenado, con el violín en su estuche, con todas mis partituras en mi bolso. Saludé a mi hermano amorosamente, le dije que me ducharía porque el calor estaba matándome. Salí de la ducha, pero el aroma de mi hermosa Phoebe no salía de mí. Estaba completamente realizada. Pasé a la habitación de mi hermano a buscar su ropa sucia para aprovechar de lavarla, ahí estaba Arthur durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonreí, todo indicaba que mi hermano había tenido un buen día también.

─¿Cómo está Phoebe? ─dijo mi hermano que apareció tras de mí, mientras yo observaba a su inglés dormido.

─Muy bien ─sonreí.

─¿Te puedo preguntar algo, _petit dame_? ─dijo, y entró a su habitación sentándose sobre la cama, intentando no aplastar los pies del inglés.

─Claro ─sonreí nuevamente, estaba muy decidida.

─¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que te gusta Phoebe?

Temblé, quería salir corriendo, pero era imposible hacerlo.

─Tú…

─No era muy difícil de saber, se nota en tu rostro. Supongo que está todo bien entre ustedes, de todas formas, no me molesta que sean novias. Soy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien y que sea quien te enseña a tocar el instrumento que más te gusta. Eres una buena chica y ella también lo es, lo sé porque su hermana me habló muy bien de ella cuando salíamos.

─¿Hermana?

─Maddie Williams, la chica que trabaja con nosotros.

No podría haberlo sospechado.

─Sólo quiero que salgan bien las cosas, y si ocurre algo malo entre ustedes por favor dímelo.

─Claro…

Al final ocultarle cosas a Francis Bonnefoy no era muy fácil, pero no me sentía culpable en lo absoluto.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado! Hasta una próxima oportunidad!


	9. Pasión de hermano mayor

Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde la llegada de Scott a la casa de Arthur, pero quizás su presencia allí estaba retrasando algo que Francis quería decirle a Arthur hace tiempo. Llevaban más de dos meses encontrándose, el inglés todavía tenía algunas dudas respecto a tener una especie de relación con él, después de todo, el recelo seguía existiendo dentro de su piel y aún no comprendía del todo si se podía amar a alguien con tantos malos recuerdos en el alma. Sin embargo, comenzaba a quererlo y mucho.

Tanto que podía quedarse semanas en su casa.

Tanto que Arthur podía ir a la suya cuando quisiera.

Tanto que ambos estaban amarrados al otro.

Por su parte Scott se lo tomaba con gran calma, después de todo algo conocía de aquella historia de antaño, de aquel amor prematuro y situaciones que estaban entre el odio y el cariño mal expresado. Tenía pleno conocimiento de que Francis había sido un niño bastante torpe para expresar sus sentimientos, y que además venir recién llegado de otro país, que por muy cercano que fuera a Inglaterra no le quitaba lo ajeno que pudiese sentirse. Por su lado Arthur jamás aprendería a expresar sus sentimientos y seguiría diciendo que odiaba a ese maldito francés de ojos azules incluso luego de casado con él. El pelirrojo comprendía la situación a la perfección, y valoraba la confianza que le tenía su hermano menor para pedirle que cuidara de su departamento cuando se iba a quedar a la casa del francés.

─No se te ocurra traer a una mujer aquí, o si lo haces por favor que sea en tu habitación. Y si compras bebidas me dejas todo limpio, tampoco se te ocurra mirar porno en la mitad de la sala, ¿estoy siendo claro?

─ _Yes, mom_ , eres muy claro ─dijo el pelirrojo con sorna.

─Oye, no me llames mamá. Sabes que no me gusta acordarme de ella.

El pelirrojo suspiró y acarició el despeinado cabello de su hermano menor.

─Arthur Eugene, no te pongas triste. Ve a divertirte con tu novio y déjame todo a mí.

─¡Que no es mi novio, joder! Deja de inventar cosas, iremos a comer y me quedaré con él. Tú hazte cargo de la casa.

Habiéndose ido el inglés de cejas frondosas, el pelirrojo tomó una cerveza del refrigerador y comenzó a ver televisión. De repente sintió deseos de ir a su habitación, donde igualmente tenía una pequeña pantalla de plasma. Suspiró, se puso de pie y abrió la cortina de su habitación, no tenía la vista que Arthur tenía hacia el parque, sino que su ventana daba derechamente con unos edificios que había al frente, de repente comenzó a ver una sombra femenina frente a él, cubierta por la cortina de la casa, se paseaba de un lado para el otro. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, hace muchísimo tiempo que no tenía nada con una mujer y hace mucho tiempo que no conversaba con una tampoco.

La situación se tornó mucho más incómoda cuando la cortina se abrió y la muchacha, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros se le quedó mirando. Le saludó con la mano, estaba en camisa de dormir. El pelirrojo se ruborizó y le movió la mano con gentileza, luego corrió la cortina y se sentó, algo aturdido y sudando frío. No era precisamente de las chicas que le solían gustar, parecía menos esquelética que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que alguna vez tuvo una relación, pudo notar en su camisa de dormir que poseía un cuerpo curvilíneo y atributos bastante prominentes. Se puso de pie, se lavó la cara en el baño y volvió a la sala a buscar el poco de cerveza que había dejado, el cual se tomó de un solo sorbo. Se desnudó y acostó en la cama, apagó el televisor y comenzó a dormir.

─ _Allistor… Allistor… Scott Allistor!_

─¿Si? ─el pelirrojo dormitaba, poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

Ante él estaba su hermano Arthur, recién duchado y con una toalla en la cabeza, no se veía muy alegre y eso preocupó de sobremanera al mayor. Probablemente había dejado todo sucio en el comedor y en el sofá. Se sentó frotando sus ojos y miró a su hermano.

─¿A qué hora te dormiste?

─No sé, tal vez a las once de la noche. No había nada interesante que hacer.

─Llegué pensando que encontraría esta casa hecha un desastre, pero veo que no. Eso me animó bastante, pensé que aprovecharías de traer a alguna chica. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo interesado en salir a conquistar mujeres ─el rubio se quitó la toalla y secó un poco su desordenado cabello.

Scott se levantó de la cama, se estiró y besó en la mejilla a su hermano, el que reaccionó limpiándose la mejilla.

─Me voy a duchar y saldré a correr, quiero aprovechar que hay un parque cerca de aquí. ¿Cómo está _tu novio_? ─comentó el pelirrojo mientras se desnudaba y caminaba hacia el baño.

─¡No es mi novio! ─gritó el rubio y fue a dejar la toalla al colgador de ropa─. Pero está bien, me cocinó algo bastante bueno anoche y vimos algunas películas. Su hermana no estaba, parece que encontró novio o algo así.

─¿La chiquilla de lentes? Ella no parece ser el tipo de mujer que frecuenta muchachos ─decía el mayor desde la ducha.

─Si Francis no ha querido decirme es por algo, probablemente a ella le da vergüenza, no seas idiota Allistor.

─ _Arthur Eugene_ , no me maltrates.

El día transcurrió con normalidad en Scott, fue a correr al parque con música puesta en su móvil. Dio algunas vueltas al parque, todo iba con normalidad hasta que logró divisar un cuerpo caminando por el parque, sentándose y mirando su móvil. Cabello negro azabache, ojos celestes, de repente se puso de pie y caminó, el pelirrojo se detuvo y se acercó al bebedero, mojó algo su cara y cuando levantó la mirada tenía a la chica de la noche anterior a su lado esperando bebedero.

─Hola ─lo saludó y sonrió abiertamente.

Tomó agua y Scott se quedó ahí, mirando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

─Tú… Vives en ese edificio, ¿verdad? ─dijo, señalando el edificio donde vivía con Arthur─. Creo que te vi anoche, ¿no es cierto?

─Sí, estoy viviendo con mi hermano hace poco. Yo vivía en Edimburgo con nuestra madre, pero decidí dejarla y venir a vivir con él.

Ella abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

─Me gusta tu cabello rojo, no hay muchos pelirrojos en esta ciudad, seguramente eres fácil de reconocer donde sea, por eso te miré mientras corrías, anoche tu cabello se veía igual de intenso.

─Oh, bueno ─se sonrojó, la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa─: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─ _Lilith_

Su cuerpo se erizó, una voz perfecta para un nombre poderoso.

─Bueno, debo irme, tengo una entrevista de trabajo. Te veo más tarde… ¿Eh?

─ _Scott Allistor_ , pero llámame solamente Scott, por favor.

─Adiós, Scott.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta el edificio, se subió al elevador y llegó al departamento de su hermano. Tocó la puerta y el rubio lo recibió.

─¿Qué te pasa? Tienes el rostro todo rojo, ¿te fuiste a correr sin protección solar, idiota? ¡Por qué actúas como el hermano menor si eres el mayor! Entra, te pondré un paño frío en la cara…

─No es eso, cálmate, si me puse protector. Es otra cosa, supongo, lo que me dejó así ─suspiró ampliamente y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

─¿Viste algo allá fuera que te dejó tan mal? ─preguntó el muchacho rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano, quien se veía algo sudado y cansado, pero sin intenciones de ir a lavarse.

─Un _ángel_ … Aunque tal vez sea un _demonio_. ¿Te ha sucedido?

─Ah bueno, creo que sé de lo que hablas ─el inglés se mordió el labio inferior mientras rascaba su nuca─. ¿De dónde salió ese _demonio-ángel_?

─No te lo diré, puede que esté haciéndome una idea equivocada.

 _¡Maldición Scottie!_ pensó el rubio, quien luego de un momento en silencio decidió pedirle que fuera a darse una ducha porque le arruinaría su sofá. Cuando el pelirrojo se puso de pie y fue a bañarse Arthur pasó un paño en el sillón esperando que el sudor de su hermano no hubiese arruinado nada. El rubio suspiró y se preguntó cuál era el motivo de aquella actitud tan extraña, fue en ese momento donde su móvil sonó.

─ _¿Estás ocupado, cher?_

─En este momento no, ¿por qué?

─ _¿Puedo visitarte? Pasé a la tienda y compré unas cosas, podemos preparar algo delicioso para la cena de hoy._

─ ¿Me hablaste ahora para decirme que vendrás en la noche?

─ _Claro que no, Arthur. Voy a ir a molestarte ahora mismo y te obligaré a cenar conmigo, buscando una agradable excusa para quedarme allá._

─Y, ¿qué hay de Louise?

─ _Mañana tiene concierto (por cierto, no creas que no te obligaré a acompañarme). Se quedará con su profesora para practicar._

─Confías mucho en esa chica que le hace clases a tu hermana, ¿no es así?

─ _Claro que sí. De hecho, creo que debemos hablar sobre eso._

Después de un rato charlando por mensajes Arthur decidió ir a su cuarto a ordenar alguna ropa. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo secaba su cabello con la toalla en su habitación, se acercó a la ventana y abrió mínimamente la cortina en busca de aquella chica que lo había cautivado por completo. Para su suerte, aquella cortina también se abrió un poco, mostrando un rostro pálido y sonriente que pareció alegrarse por lo que estaba viendo. Scott le saludó con la mano, ella comenzó a reír mientras hacía lo mismo. El muchacho se percató que seguía en calzoncillos, cosa que a la chica no parecía molestarle.

Ella le lanzó un beso desde la ventana.

Él sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior.

Lilith abrió un poco más la cortina y el pelirrojo pudo percatarse que llevaba una camiseta y por abajo ropa interior. Él se sonrojó, ella parecía coquetearle, no dejaba de mirarlo. Sus movimientos tenían indicios de que pensaba levantarse la camiseta. ¿Traería algo debajo? Scott se preguntaba por qué seguía mirándola a ella y su espectáculo, pero no quería despegarse de ahí. Ella mordía sus labios, él podía garantizar que su figura era perfecta. Finalmente sucedió, se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó lejos, probablemente a su cama si aquella ventana estaba en su habitación. La impresión del pelirrojo fue sobrehumana, hace mucho tiempo que no veía un busto femenino de tal magnitud. Ella sonrió, apretó un poco su pecho y cerró la cortina.

¿Realmente sucedió?

Su cuerpo temblaba, se le había hecho agua la boca. Esa chica le gustaba y todo indicaba que era mutuo. Él no se había sentido tan perturbado por una mujer hace mucho tiempo. Menos una tan bella como Lilith. Se vistió deprisa, se lavó la cara una y otra vez. En la sala se encontraba Francis con su hermano, cuando pasó a verlos se estaban besando con gran intensidad, los había visto hacer eso desde que llegó a Inglaterra, pero luego de aquella situación cualquier muestra de placer sexual lo ponía nervioso. Comenzó a sudar frío, si no iba a buscar a esa chica se moriría ahí mismo.

─ _Allistor…_ ¿Estás bien? ─dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie bastante confundido.

─ _Yes, brother_ … Estoy perfecto. Solamente me sentí un poco mareado, creo que debo ir a recostarme.

─Si quieres voy por medicina a la farmacia ─dijo el francés.

─No hace falta ─dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa nerviosa que podía descolocar a cualquiera.

Volvió a su habitación, se paseó de un lado a otro a oscuras. La ropa le sobraba, de repente sintió un calor enfermizo en una época fría. Abrió la cortina, sólo podía ver la luz encendida de aquella habitación. Buscó algo capaz de golpear aquel vidrio sin romperlo, encontró una pequeña piedrilla que estaba debajo del mueble, la lanzó en un esfuerzo estúpido de conseguir que ella lo escuchara.

Sin embargo, funcionó.

─ _Scottie_ ─dijo ella con una sonrisa al abrir la ventana, estaba con la misma blusa que se había quitado frente a él.

─¿Podemos conversar? ─dijo él intentando mantener la calma.

─Mi habitación es la 38-A, te espero.

Scott salió a la sala lo más calmado que pudo y le dijo a su hermano que iría a dar una pequeña vuelta al parque.

─Vuelve para la cena, Francis cocinará esta noche ─sonrió su hermano.

─Claro, prometo llegar en menos de una hora.

Camino hacia la entrada de aquel edificio, tocó el botón que señalaba el número de la habitación y la puerta mecánica se abrió. Se subió al elevador y salió, buscando la bendita puerta que dijera 38-A. La encontró y se preguntó a sí mismo qué demonios estaba haciendo, conoció a una chica por una ventana y estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué hablarían? ¿Sobre la charla en el parque? ¿Sobre el _striptease_ de hace un rato? Tocó el timbre.

─Hola ─dijo ella, estaba vestida de la misma forma que antes, con una pequeña pantaleta y una camiseta de color blanco.

─Hola Lilith.

─Pasa por favor, _pelos de zanahoria_.

Él sonrió nervioso, incluso con el apodo. Entró en aquel departamento, todo muy bien ordenado, algunas fotos en la pared, de ella con un grupo de escolares y de su graduación, lo normal que puedes esperarte en la casa de una chica joven que probablemente había salido hace poco de la universidad.

Ella cerró la puerta, aparentemente con cerrojo. Se acercó al pelirrojo quien se encontraba mirando la pared, se miraron el uno al otro por mucho rato. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Ella pasó la mano por su rostro, que en ese momento ardía con vehemencia, posó su pulgar sobre los gruesos labios del pelirrojo, quien abrió un poco su boca. Ella era un poco más baja que él, dobló sus pies descalzos para llegar a su rostro y besó sus labios. Parecía una pasión intensa que se había desarrollado en muy poco tiempo. Él no aguantaba más, lo había hecho varias veces. La pegó a su cuerpo, la colocó en la pared y comenzó a devorarle la boca, el cuello, tocar su trasero y lamer su lóbulo. Le arrebató la camiseta y observó su prominente busto, el cual había tenido ya frente a sus ojos, pero ahora podía sentir más de cerca. Acarició uno de sus senos con la mano, apretó y finalmente los colocó en su boca. La muchacha comenzó a desfallecer en sus brazos.

La llevó a su habitación mediante inferencia, cerró la puerta y la colocó sobre la cama, se deshizo de la ropa que tanto le sobraba y comenzó a tomar a Lilith, quien parecía cada vez más feliz. Tanto tiempo sin tocar un cuerpo femenino lo dejaron embobado, no sabía si era la nostalgia del deseo o si realmente aquella chica era perfecta para sus necesidades. La tomó de todas las formas posibles porque su deseo era inmenso, al terminar cayó rendido en esa cama que olía a perfume, observando el cuerpo exhausto de la chica de cabello azabache, quien respiraba con mucha dificultad.

─Tenía altas expectativas, y las cumpliste a la perfección ─dijo ella─. Te encontré delicioso desde que te vi por primera vez y yo siempre obtengo lo que deseo.

─ ¿Crees que pueda repetirse? ─preguntó él, ya completamente calmado y satisfecho.

─Contigo las veces que sea necesario, _Scottie_.

La besó, ella se colocó sobre él y sus manos comenzaron a recorrerse mutuamente.

─Debo ir a cenar con mi hermano, _muñeca_. Deberás disculpar a este hombre tan ocupado.

─Te espero mañana, ¿está bien?

Él asintió.

Scott golpeó la puerta del departamento de su hermano, él se demoró largo rato en abrir, podía imaginarse los motivos.

─ ¿Y la cena? ─preguntó el muchacho, afuera ya estaba oscuro y no veía indicios de comida.

─En un minuto, estábamos esperándote para servir.

Claro, y él era muy idiota.

El francés salió de la habitación y fue a ver las ollas, la sopa olía delicioso y la carne en el horno tenía muy buena pinta también.

─Demoraste, ¿sucedió algo? ─preguntó Arthur con gran curiosidad.

─Nada en especial, me quedé admirando algunas cosas.

Francis y el rubio de cejas frondosas se quedaron mirando, era claro que no le creían una palabra. Scott podía ser maduro en algunos sentidos, pero en otros era totalmente ingenuo. Arthur sospechaba que había encontrado a alguien capaz de quitarle el sueño y agitarlo de aquella forma, a como se había marchado de ahí a lo calmado que se encontraba claramente había ido a liberar algo.


	10. Pesadillas y recuerdos

Luego de mucho tiempo (wow, fueron casi dos meses) he retornado con esta historia. Lamento mucho la demora, pero estaba terminando el año académico, y bueno, fue durísimo xDDD En fin, espero que sea de su agrado y vayan preparándose para el final de esta historia.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Era la primera vez que se subía a un tren, ni siquiera cuando llegó a ese país lo había hecho de esa forma. Observó cada detalle del lugar, el color gris que la rodeaba, las personas caminando hacia las diferentes fuentes de abastecimiento del lugar. Era como un avión, podías comer y beber lo que te ofrecían bajo el precio de tu pasaje. Anya había despertado hacía muy poco, no le faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar a Frankfurt, miró el móvil y efectivamente eran las 4:45 AM, es decir que faltaba poco más de una hora, que en tren no debiese ser demasiado.

Los trenes eran un sitio aparte, miraba por la ventana y captaba un ambiente de silencio, de personas probablemente dormidas, ahí adentro había personas comiendo, conversando, incluso una pareja jugando ajedrez. Se le acercó un gentil muchacho para ofrecerle una taza de té o café, ella aceptó el café, ya que buscaba no dormirse nuevamente para buscar a Gilbert. Bebió tranquilamente y miró su móvil, buscó el número de Francis, se preguntó si estaría dormido, despierto u ocupado, así que mandó un breve mensaje diciéndole que no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino. Él fue veloz en responder.

─ _Chiquilla loca, Isabella está muy preocupada. Estamos esperando a que amanezca para ir a poner la denuncia, sabes cómo es esto… Ojalá encuentres al torpe albino, mucha suerte._

El mensaje la tranquilizó, para su poca suerte y mala absorción de la cafeína, volvió a quedarse dormida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tomó su móvil del bolsillo y se percató que ya eran las 6:00 AM, las personas comenzaban a arreglar sus pertenencias, ella los imitó y cuando el tren se detuvo comenzó a salir en orden con todos los demás. Se acercó a una tienda y pidió un mapa y algunas indicaciones. Se compró una botella de agua, también un sándwich para el camino. Buscó un taxi y fue a dejar sus cosas a la habitación que pidió en un pequeño y humilde hostal cercano al lugar donde Ludwig le había dicho que su hermano mayor se encontraba. Comenzó a recordar lo que el rubio alemán le había mencionado.

─Conociendo a mi hermano, debería ir mañana a las 10 AM a ver a nuestros padres, normalmente seguimos ese horario. Intenta llegar más temprano al lugar para fijarte si aparece, puedes mandarme un mensaje de todas formas para saber cómo va todo.

─Muchas gracias, Ludwig. Realmente estoy preocupada y con muchas ganas de solucionar todo con tu hermano.

─No comprendo muy bien por qué huyó de ti, pareces una buena persona. Más allá que tienes una edad más cercana a la mía que a la de él, pero eso no debe ser tan importante. Todavía está en la línea de los treinta años ─el rubio sonrió a medias, le pasó unos papeles a la chica de cabello ceniza y la dejó marcharse.

Anya se volteó en la cama, miró el reloj que estaba en una mesita de noche y notó que eran las 7:40 AM, todavía quedaba tiempo, saliendo en una hora podría llegar sin retrasarse al lugar donde iría Gilbert.

Había sido una bella noche, la mejor de su vida, pensaba ella, él se había comportado de una forma tan especial, una actitud que no pensaba que estuviera presente en aquel hombre. Entonces, ¿por qué sintió miedo y corrió despavorido? Algo no estaba teniendo sentido en todo eso. Incluso comieron luego de todo lo ocurrido, ella fue la que quiso volver a la cama luego del desayuno, y ahí desapareció. Necesitaba explicaciones.

Había llegado la hora de salir, tomó un abrigo y metió lo necesario dentro de un bolso. Había un viento muy frío, mientras se subía al taxi recordó lo último que le había mencionado Ludwig antes de que se marchara.

─Supongo que si buscas esta dirección entenderás perfectamente dónde están nuestros padres, tal vez te espantes, pero las explicaciones te las tendrá que dar el idiota de mi hermano.

El vehículo avanzó, tantos años viviendo en Berlín se había acostumbrado a hablar alemán, aunque seguía saliéndole de una forma extraña que muchos no comprendían, incluso sus propios estudiantes, que ya de por sí tenían clases en un instituto bastante cosmopolita. Por lo que percibió comenzaban a acercarse al lugar, fue cuando lo observó a lo lejos que pudo entender a lo que se refería le hermano de Gilbert, sus padres no vivían en una casa en Frankfurt, ellos ya no se encontraban en el mundo terrenal.

Se bajó del taxi, le pagó el dinero al amable taxista y entró al cementerio. No estaba muy clara en dónde podría estar el albino, por lo cual tomó una medida bastante atrevida. Entró en el lugar de informaciones y preguntó por los padres del alemán, Ludwig le había entregado los nombres, por lo cual fue bastante sencillo. Le dijeron que estaban en un lugar especial para las personas que habían sido incineradas, por lo cual caminó según dichas indicaciones y pudo ver al hombre de ojos carmesí frente a un altar.

Guardó una respetuosa distancia, él parecía estar hablando, ella no quiso decir nada, pero le invadieron unas grandes ganas de llorar. El problema era que si botaba una sola lágrima la iba a escuchar y se daría cuenta.

─Vine porque hace bastante que no lo hacía, quise hacerlo solo esta vez, Ludwig estaba más ocupado que yo, bueno, yo de todas formas tomé una decisión bastante impulsiva. Pero creí que era lo correcto, hice una estupidez que llevó a algo maravilloso, pero ahora tengo miedo de perder lo que conseguí. Mi cara volvió a ser la misma, ya no estoy habilidoso ni tan fuerte como antes, y no quiero que eso me aleje de ella.

Anya escuchaba atentamente, ahogaba su llanto e intentaba no ser descubierta atrás de un árbol.

─Quiero un consejo, alguna señal que me diga si debo volver por ella o seguir huyendo.

El polen de aquellas flores comenzaba a hacer que la nariz de Anya picara mucho, sus lágrimas caían y sentía ganas de estornudar. _No, no, no, no, ahora no,_ pensó. Pero lamentablemente un pequeño estornudo salió de ella, y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Gilbert se volteó, ella intentó seguir oculta, pero sus piernas le jugaron una mala pasada. El alemán se acercaba rápidamente hasta que la reconoció, Anya se tapó la cara con el bolso en un torpe intento por no ser vista.

─¿Qué haces aquí?

Mierda.

─No sé a quién le hablas, yo solo pasaba por aquí, debo irme… ─ella intentó alejarse con el bolso aún en la cara, pero el albino le tomó el brazo─. Te-te-te dije que debo irme.

Él tiró el bolso a un lado y la tomó de la cintura por atrás, abrazándola con fuerza con el rostro sumergido en su nuca. Las lágrimas de Anya seguían brotando, colocó sus manos sobre las manos del alemán, que la tomaba con fuerza.

─¿Cómo querías que te dejara ir así? ¡ERES UN TORPE! Fue tu hermano el que me dijo, aunque jamás había imaginado que tus padres estaban… aquí.

─Lo siento ─dijo en su cuello, muy cerca de su oreja─. No te mereces todo lo que te he hecho pasar, hacerte viajar a otra ciudad. Si estás aquí significa que viajaste de madrugada, ¿cuánto has dormido? Soy un tonto.

─Cállate ─ella se volteó sin soltarse de sus brazos mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella, abriendo levemente la boca.

─No frente a tus padres, Gilbert.

─Eres la señal que me enviaron, no puedo no hacerlo.

Se besaron brevemente, pero con gran intensidad.

El albino acercó a la chica al altar donde estaba un pequeño cofre, según le explicó las cenizas de sus padres se encontraban juntas dentro de él. Le contó acerca de un accidente en Polonia que los llevó a aquel destino y de como él junto a sus tíos tuvieron que terminar de cuidarlos a él y Ludwig en Berlín, habiendo nacido ellos dos en Frankfurt.

─Por eso con Luddy tratamos de venir todos los años aquí, ellos estarían orgullosos de eso. Prefiero que estén en un lugar que les perteneció como lo es esta ciudad a que estén en una repisa en un departamento. Aquí por lo menos les llega la luz, hay césped fresco y nosotros tratamos de pagar muy bien para que los cuiden como corresponde.

─No imaginé nunca que pudieses tener una historia así…

─No te entristezcas, la vida tiene matices tan extraños que puedes vivir situaciones tan tristes y luego encontrar luces para seguir caminando en la oscuridad.

El alemán besó la mejilla de Anya y sonrió.

─Despidámonos de mis padres, tenemos que hablar.

Anya se despidió de forma muy parecida a la que Gilbert lo hizo, ambos caminaron de la mano hacia la salida del cementerio y se fueron en una motocicleta hasta la casa donde Gilbert estaba. Le dijo que ese era el lugar donde creció, que sus tíos habían viajado a Hungría a pasar su vejez y que esa casa se encontraba deshabitada la mayoría del tiempo, que él y Ludwig la utilizaban cuando volvían a Frankfurt en algunas épocas del año.

─Cuando tengas que venir y Ludwig no pueda acompañarte no tengo problema en hacerlo.

El albino sonrió.

─¿Te estás comprometiendo conmigo, muñeca?

─Es una sugerencia.

─¿Tú quieres estar conmigo a pesar de todo?

La chica sintió su pecho oprimido, no sabía qué hacer. Se puso de pie torpemente, él la afirmó y se observaron por varios segundos.

─Hiciste tantas estupideces para que yo te aceptara, y ni siquiera era necesario que hicieras eso. Yo siempre quise estar contigo sin importarme que fueras mayor. Me enoja muchísimo que hayas puesto en riesgo tu vida para algo así, y eso es porque no fuiste capaz de mirar al fondo de mí y darte cuenta que no era necesario.

Gilbert hizo una mueca, estaba desesperado y realmente sabía que había sido un completo imbécil.

─Sin embargo ─ella continuó─: puedo entender el temor al prejuicio y el deseo de saber si realmente podría haber funcionado. Y es por eso que no puedo abandonarte, tampoco puedo decir que no te quiero, porque yo me enamoré de ti antes de que tú lo hicieras de mí.

─Ay, muñeca, ¿lo dices en serio? ─el albino temblaba, ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos porque aquel tono violeta derretía su corazón.

─¿Me das un beso torpe albino?

Ni siquiera tendría que habérselo pedido, la besó y tomó en sus brazos, ella reía mucho más tranquila y plena de lo que había llegado a esa ciudad, tanto que pudo sentir que respiraba mejor, que se sentía delicada como una pluma.

─¿Estás segura de que deberíamos hacer esto? ─decía el alemán con la rusa sentada en sus piernas.

─Un ratito pequeño, ¿sí? Luego volvemos a Berlín y terminamos con esto.

El albino comenzó a quitarle el vestido a la muchacha de cabello ceniza, besó su cuello y comenzó a bajar, quitando con delicadeza el corpiño de la rusa, adentrándose en su busto, ella se movía rozando la inquieta entrepierna del alemán, protegida aún con la ropa interior de éste. Él la tomó y la recostó, ella lo besaba mientras iba retirando con todo lo que iba sobrando.

─Eres terrible, de esta forma no vamos a volver pronto a Berlín ─replicó el alemán mientras besaba el viento de la rusa, quien mordía sus labios, incapaz de replicarle algo.

─Puedes parar cuando quieras ─dijo ella finalmente.

─Sabes que eso es casi imposible, más después del reencuentro que hemos tenido.

En efecto, demoró mucho que ellos finalmente se dispusieran a volver a Berlín. Anya fue a buscar sus cosas al hostal en donde prácticamente no estuvo demasiado, se subieron a la motocicleta que portaba Gilbert y llegaron a la estación.

─¿De dónde sacaste eso? ─dijo Anya cuando estaban bajando de la motocicleta.

─La arrendé cuando llegué, de hecho, te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a devolverla.

Ambos caminaron, el lugar estaba en la misma estación, Gilbert pagó la mitad del dinero que debía por el arriendo y tomó su bolso, caminaron para comprar los pasajes y esperaron. El próximo tren salía a las 15 PM, eran las 13:30 PM y ni siquiera habían comido. Esperaban hacerlo en el tren, por lo cual el albino le compró un cappuccino y un dulce.

─Muchas gracias ─ella sonrió, mientras Gilbert se sentó con un café normal en la mano.

─No agradezcas, tenemos mucho tiempo por recuperar. Aún me pregunto cómo le explicaremos todo esto al _franchute_.

─Debo decirle que vamos en camino, seguramente la policía debe estar buscando a Arthur por todo lo que te hizo.

Anya envió un mensaje al francés, el cual respondió con mucha prisa.

─ _Arthur está siendo oficialmente buscando por la policía, hay policías en las estaciones de tren y aeropuertos para que no se escape. Estamos buscando al chico que lo ayudaba para ver si sabe algo, te informaré cualquier cosa. Me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a Gilbert._

─Seguramente dejó a Leo a cargo de todo ese imbécil, estoy seguro. Él tratará de irse probablemente a la misma Inglaterra para que nadie lo encuentre ─dijo el alemán algo cabreado.

─Descuida ─dijo la de cabello ceniza tomando la mano de Gilbert, entrelazó sus delgados dedos con los largos dedos del alemán y lo miró buscando tranquilizarlo.

Llegaba la hora de tomar el tren.

* * *

¡Espero que te haya gustado! Un gran saludo a quienes lean esta historia!


	11. Las deudas se han pagado

¡AL FIN! El día ha llegado, y aquí lo tienen. El final de esta historia, la que me gustó mucho escribir y debo decir que me emocioné escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero hago lindos AU con ellos.

* * *

Siempre que una persona resuelve dudas dentro de su mente suelen aparecer más. Arthur y Francis no eran la excepción a esta regla. Ya estaban casi en orden, ya estaban asumiendo sus propios sentimientos y temores, pero eso no era suficiente.

─¿Hermano? ─musitó una dulce voz femenina.

─¿Eh? Oh, Louise, ya llegaste… Disculpa, estaba pensando.

─Te noto muy extraño, llevo aquí al menos una hora. Subí, guardé mi bolso y después me serví una taza de café. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Arthur.

─Hay algo que tiene preocupado… Han pasado seis meses desde que arreglamos nuestras diferencias, lo sabes. Sin embargo, ahora estaba pensando que él y yo deberíamos avanzar más… No sé si entiendes a lo que me refiero ─el francés se agarró la cabeza, era un hombre anticuado para algunas personas, romántico desde su perspectiva y sumamente confundido desde los ojos de su hermana menor.

─¿Quieres vivir con Arthur? ─preguntó la chiquilla apoyada en el sofá mientras observaba al mayor que se encontraba sentado en el comedor.

─Me gustaría muchísimo que viviéramos juntos. Pero es imposible, él es demasiado liberal, creería que estoy aprisionándolo.

No estaba demasiado equivocado.

─Además, ¿cómo lo haríamos? Yo vivo contigo y él vive con Scott, yo sé que él no hace ningún problema y no se entromete en nuestra vida de pareja, tú tampoco lo haces. No tenemos esos problemas, pero… ¿Dónde viviríamos? Además, si me voy de aquí te quedarías sola, tendría que emanciparte.

Ella sonrió─: No creo que sea tan grave ser emancipada. De todas formas, estos últimos meses no hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos tú y yo. Creo que debes asumir que estás muy enamorado y que debes ir, vivir con él, y si no resulta bien, ¿qué interesa? Debes aprovechar de hacer esto ahora, después será demasiado tarde.

─Tienes razón ─suspiró─. Cuando me alejé de él siendo sólo un niño pensé que jamás volvería a verlo… Todo esto es más milagroso de lo que uno cree.

─Señora Bonnefoy, lo siento muchísimo, pero lo que hizo su hijo fue demasiado lejos. No podemos tolerar la violencia dentro de nuestra escuela, menos en el preescolar. Lo mejor será que lo traslade a este listado de escuelas, son todas excelentes, sabemos el prestigio que posee su familia y su esposo en nuestro país y en el suyo.

Gala Bonnefoy, madre de Francis, en esa época tendría unos 28 años. Su marido, Jean Jacques Bonnefoy, era un importante diplomático francés en la embajada francesa en Inglaterra, siempre muy ocupado para su familia, pero amado irracionalmente por su joven esposa.

─Me parece muy poco amable de su parte querer trasladar a mi hijo de aquí, estoy en pleno conocimiento de que los niños que Francis golpeó siempre lo molestaban. No haré una denuncia porque no quiero tener problemas con los directivos de este lugar, aunque sé muy bien que el chico involucrado es hijo del director. Yo me voy, pero todos mis conocidos sabrán que la responsabilidad no fue de mi hijo.

Afuera de la oficina se encontraba el pequeño Francis, no estaba demasiado contento.

─ _Mon amour_ , ven aquí ─dijo Gala, llevando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, sus ojos azules brillaban y su sonrisa carmesí era sincera. Era una mujer joven, con un hijo pequeño y un gran prestigio─. Ve a despedirte de tu amigo Arthur, yo te esperaré cerca de la salida, ¿está bien?

El muchacho sonrió entusiasmado y corrió.

─Arthur! ¿Dónde estás?

El pequeño rubio de ojos verdes corrió buscando la voz del francés, al encontrarse los cabellos largos de Francis comenzaron a saltar, abrazó al inglés y no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo más.

─¿Vas a marcharte? ─preguntó Arthur.

─Así es, lo lamento tanto… Lo hice para defenderte.

─¿Por qué esperaste tanto para ser bueno conmigo? Ahora que me agradas ya no estarás más.

Los ojos azules del francés comenzaron a humedecerse.

─Soy un tonto ─dijo, acariciando el rostro del inglés─. Debí ser menos bestia contigo, ahora nunca vas a quererme ni un poco, como te quiero yo.

─Francis… Yo quiero hacer algo para despedirnos.

El francés de ojos mar levanto las cejas, estaba expectante, no se imaginaba de qué forma su querido y pequeño _conejito_ le diría adiós.

El inglés besó tiernamente los labios del francés, algo entendía de los besos luego de los que el mismo francés le había dado. Luego de eso se fue corriendo con su fiel peluche en forma de conejo.

─Vámonos mi amor, tenemos que encontrar a tu padre en el aeropuerto ─dijo Gala tendiéndole la mano al menor.

─ _Maman_ , ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ─dijo el pequeño caminando con su madre hasta el auto.

─Claro, puedes decirme lo que sea ─dijo la joven mujer de cabello rubio ceniza.

─Cuando crezca me gustaría casarme con el niño del conejo.

Gala sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

─Cuando seas mayor podrás casarte con quien tú quieras, hijo mío.

Ambos subieron al auto, la francesa dio unas indicaciones al chofer y continuaron su camino al aeropuerto.

Más de veinte años pasaron desde la despedida de Francis y Arthur, y medio año desde aquella conversación del francés con su hermana Louise. Había llegado el día en que Francis le pediría a Arthur que se casaran, estaba nervioso e inquieto, ya que una negativa de parte del inglés vivía en su mente. Louise estaba inquieta, de aquello dependerían muchos cambios dentro de su vida, con ya 18 años quedaba emancipada, pero todavía no contaba con la valentía suficiente para vivir sola, Phoebe lo sabía y por lo mismo tampoco la había presionado para vivir con ella.

─¿Estás bien? En cualquier momento comenzarás a comerte las uñas, chiquilla. Sabes que tus manos son cruciales para tu desempeño en el violín ─dijo la canadiense mientras tomaba las manos de Louise, la rubia de gafas se ruborizó y suspiró ampliamente.

─Si Arthur rechaza a Francis creo que me desmayaré ─dijo la rubia, trató de esbozar una sonrisa y Phoebe la abrazó.

─Ese par ya está prácticamente casado, que lo hagan o no. Además, es sólo una unión civil ─la chica del cabello rubio casi naranjo rió.

En la oficina de siempre, Arthur desempeñaba su trabajo con tranquilidad, con su sueldo le alcanzaba para los gastos del departamento y para intentar dar la prueba de ingreso a la universidad de una buena vez, aunque todavía no se sentía preparado y cada vez se acostumbraba más al trabajo que realizaba.

No había visto a Francis en todo el día y eso lo comenzaba a descolocar, siempre se andaba paseando por al lado suyo, haciendo todo aquello que el protocolo de trabajo consideraría "poco aceptable", pero pasar a darle besos en la mejilla mientras trabajaba o abrazarlo. Comenzaba a extrañar sus atenciones durante el trabajo.

─¿Emma? ─Arthur se dirigió a la jefa que estaba pasando por ahí.

─Dígame Kirkland ─dijo la rubia de gafas, con la pequeña Karina que siempre la acompañaba.

─¿Qué trabajo está desempeñando Bonnefoy en este momento? ─preguntó nervioso, realmente le extrañaba su ausencia.

─Está en sus funciones habituales, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ─dijo la jefa extrañada─. Ah, ya entiendo, no se ha estado paseando por tu sector hoy, ¿no es así? No voy a interferir en tus peleas matrimoniales, Kirkland. Hazte un tiempo y ve a ver si está bien.

Karina sonrió, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y continuó caminando con Emma.

Su jefa tenía razón.

Arthur se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta donde se encontraban los demás computadores y ahí lo vio, Francis trabajaba como siempre, tenía un café a su lado y tecleaba con tranquilidad, Arthur caminó y se puso tras de él.

─ _M. Bonnefoy_ ─dijo el inglés cerca del oído del francés.

El corazón del francés saltó. Su plan estaba resultando a la perfección.

─Arthur, mi cielo ─dijo Francis sin dejar de teclear.

Francis volteó la silla del francés dejándolo frente a sí─. ¿Me estás evitando, cariño? ─dijo el inglés, casi nunca tenía esa actitud mimosa con él.

─Claro que no, cielo mío ─dijo el francés, quizás no podría ser desagradable con él por mucho tiempo.

─Ven, ahora ─dijo Arthur y le tomó la mano.

Arthur los llevó hacia al baño, donde lo metió dentro de uno de los cubículos y cerró por dentro.

─Esto me trae extraños recuerdos, cariño ─dijo el francés nervioso.

─Ahora me vas a decir qué mierda pasa, ¿está bien? No es normal que tú me ignores de ese modo, así que ahora me vas a decir qué fue lo que hice que te molestó tanto.

─Nada… ¡No es nada! ─gritó Francis, ya no podía con esto─. ¡No me imaginaba pidiéndote matrimonio en un baño, idiota! Arruinaste todo, maldito inglés ─refunfuñó el francés abrazándose al inglés.

─Que tú… ¿Qué? ─dijo el rubio, sus ojos color aceituna se humedecieron, le tomó el rostro al francés que estaba en su pecho─. ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo, idiota?

─No era lo que imaginaba de una petición, pero… ─suspiró Francis besando al inglés.

─Salgamos de aquí y empecemos todo de nuevo, ¿te parece? ─Arthur sonrió mordiéndose los labios, salieron del baño y comenzaron a reírse.

─Uf, parece que ustedes dos resolvieron sus problemas ─dijo Emma que pasaba por afuera del baño─. Pueden irse, dense prisa antes de que me arrepienta.

Los dos veinteañeros salieron de la oficina con sus bolsos, caminaron un poco por las calles londinenses, abrazados.

─¿Dónde quieres ir? ─dijo Francis, mientras caminaban.

─Sentémonos en ese parque, tienes que hacerlo bien esta vez ─rió, el francés se había acostumbrado a verlo reír y le encantaba que lo hiciera.

─Está bien.

Se sentaron, pero una petición de matrimonio en esos dos no puede ser nada convencional. _Comenzó a llover_ , así era Londres, llovía de repente.

─ _Shit!_ ─dijo el inglés, el agua corría por su rostro.

─¡Dame una respuesta, Arthur! ─gritó Francis, mientras la lluvia los mojaba completamente.

─¡Imbécil! Si quiero casarme contigo ─dijo Arthur y le tomó la mano para que corrieran a un lugar donde no cayera la lluvia.

Comenzaron a besarse en un callejón, estaban mojados y agitados. Francis detuvo un taxi y volvieron al departamento de Arthur, entraron y Scott no se encontraba. Seguramente estaba donde su nueva novia, el inglés y el francés se desvistieron y metieron a la ducha caliente, donde entraron en calor quitándose el agua de lluvia y haciendo el amor.

─Los anillos te los daré después de la ducha ─rió el francés mientras besaba el cuello del inglés.

El inglés se mordía los labios, temblaba, nunca lo habían intentado duchándose, normalmente Francis esperaba a que Arthur desocupara el baño, aunque tampoco le gustaba bañarse tanto, se preocupaba más de su cabello. Ambos se dieron un gran beso, luego salieron de la ducha para colocarse ropa limpia. El francés se sentó en el sofá, Arthur lo siguió, se quedaron mirando por largo rato, hasta que Francis tuvo el valor de hablar.

─Esto es para ti, amor mío ─dijo, colocando un anillo en los delgados dedos del rubio de ojos aceituna, quien sonreía nervioso.

Arthur imitó lo que hizo Francis, tomando su mano y colocándole la otra alianza.

─Nunca te olvidé, siempre soñé volver a encontrarme contigo ─dijo el de ojos azules y luego besó con ternura los labios delgados del inglés.

Acordaron casarse en medio año, eso daría tiempo de arreglar las cosas, de solucionar el asunto de la casa, en ver si alguien viajaría a la ceremonia. Francis sabía que su madre querría asistir, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, a su padre para qué decir. Tenía la esperanza de que Gala Bonnefoy no llegaría sola, que llegaría con Jean Jacques Bonnefoy, aquel hombre de más de cincuenta años al que no ve desde que era un chiquillo de dieciséis. Arthur por su parte sabía que la única persona de su familia que estaría con él sería su hermano Scott, ya que su madre desde que se enteró de la sexualidad de su hijo lo dio por muerto en su vida. Para el rubio de cabello desordenado y tristes ojos verdes aquella situación no hacía más que lastimarlo. Nunca creyó que se casaría, pero eso no era razón para no haber pensado que algún día tendría que estar su madre en su boda.

El tiempo pasó, la lluvia aumentó, la nieve cayó, las flores volvieron a florecer y el calor llegó, con la prisa que suelen pasar los meses. Francis se encontraba sentado en la sala de su departamento, su hermana estaba a su lado, ninguno hablaba. Para el rubio de ojos color mar le costaba demasiado hacer lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

─Oh, no pensaba que tendría que dejarte sola tan pronto ─dijo de repente─. Después de todo, yo me quedé en Inglaterra contigo, viajamos desde _North York Moors_ , esa fue la ciudad a la que mamá quiso ir a vivir cuando me expulsaron del colegio donde conocí a Arthur, y ahí es donde tú naciste. Cuando tenía dieciséis años mi mamá quiso acompañar a papá, me emanciparon y tuve que terminar de criarte. Ahora vivirás sola, podrás estar con tu novia, ir al conservatorio. Ahora vuelvo a ser tu hermano, ya que antes me había convertido en tu padre.

La rubia se quitó las gafas y secó sus lágrimas, nunca había escuchado a su hermano hablar de aquella forma. Se abrazaron y él le pasó las llaves del departamento, besó su frente con ternura y tomó su maleta, desde ese día todo cambiaría.

Sólo quedaban horas para la boda.

Arthur estaba buscando su ropa, Francis hacía lo mismo en otra habitación. Scott estaba en la sala, ya vestido, revisando su móvil, cuando de repente le llegó un extraño mensaje.

─Oh, será complicado ocultarle esto a Arthur ─musitó muy despacio el pelirrojo mientras leía la pantalla de su móvil, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la computadora portátil que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor.

─Scott, ¿estás listo? Tenemos que llegar con la juez civil en media hora, ¿sabes dónde vienen todos? ─dijo el rubio mientras abrochaba su corbata.

─Confirmando asistentes hermanito, descuida ─rió el mayor mientras tecleaba.

En el lugar donde se efectuaría la ceremonia estaban todas las personas que habían invitado, Arthur y Francis saludaban a quienes iban llegando en la puerta. En un momento el rubio de cabello largo quedó frío, vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro (casi rubio) entrar por esa puerta, lucía perfecta, aunque no podía ocultar del todo sus cuarenta y cinco años. Acompañada de un hombre, con el cabello rubio, con unas pequeñas canas que no podía ocultar, seguía siendo un hombre elegante a pesar de ya no ser diplomático. La mujer se acercó a Francis, acariciando su rostro y observándolo con dulzura.

─Eres un hombre, realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo, hijo ─dijo Gala, sonriendo mientras de las mejillas del rubio, que tenía el cabello recogido, comenzaban a brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas.

─ _Maman, tu m'as beaucoup manqué_ ─musitó el francés, abrazando a aquella hermosa mujer de ojos azules. Jean Jacques solo se limitó a observarlos, al igual que Arthur, cuyo corazón latía irremediablemente fuerte.

─Cumpliste tu promesa, hijo. Vas a casarte con el niño del conejo ─dijo Gala observando a Arthur, quien reapareció en su cabeza como el pequeño que logró ver al lado de su hijo.

─E-Es un gusto conocerla, _madame Bonnefoy_ ─dijo el inglés, la mujer acarició su rostro con ternura, ese gesto hizo sentir algo extraño al inglés menor, algo que no experimentaba hace tiempo… Amor de madre.

─También para mí, _ojitos tristes_. Sé qué harás feliz a mi hijo ─dijo Gala y dirigió su mirada a un consternado Jean Jacques Bonnefoy─. Jean, tu hijo, por favor.

─Francis, jamás pensé que te vería casarte, pero quiero que seas lo feliz que me hace que lo hagas. Disculpa todo este tiempo de ausencia. ─dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, abrazó a su hijo con regocijo, se sintió muy feliz.

─ _Papa…_ ─Louise apareció detrás de los novios y sus padres, tanto Gala como Jean Jacques quedaron asombrados al mirarla.

─ _Petite princesse_ ─dijo Gala admiraba, su hija realmente ya no era una niña.

Los cuatro se abrazaron, incluyendo Arthur, pero ya era tiempo de la ceremonia y había que darse prisa. Las cosas se desarrollaron normalmente, Scott se veía inquieto, miraba el móvil constantemente, ¿qué estaba esperando? Francis y Arthur sellaron su amor en un beso, se abrazaron y los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. La juez civil se retiró y colocaron música para continuar la fiesta, la alegría de Arthur se mezclaba con la decepción de que su madre no lo hubiese perdonado. Francis notó esa decepción.

─¿Pasa algo, cariño? ─preguntó el francés mientras tenía abrazado al inglés.

─Me habría gustado que ella me hubiese perdonado ─dijo agarrado al francés.

─Seguro que lo hizo hace tiempo, si es tan orgullosa como tú no te la iba a dejar fácil ─rió el francés acariciando el rostro de su actual marido.

─Hey, qué cruel eres, niño feo ─Arthur rió y sacó la lengua, Francis se aprovechó de eso para besarlo.

─Arthur Eugene ─dijo una voz femenina, el inglés junto al rubio de ojos color mar se voltearon, y ahí estaba, una mujer de casi cincuenta años, de un color rubio profundo, ojos verdes como grandes aceitunas, cejas frondosas y gruesos labios.

─ _Mother… What are you…?_ ─comenzó a decir Arthur, pero fue interrumpido.

─Es la unión civil de mi hijo menor, ¿y me lo preguntas? No soy una especie de bruja que anda por ahí envenenando princesas. Scott Allistor me dijo que estabas casándote, no podía perdérmelo.

Britania Kirkland se acercó a su hijo, Francis se colocó al lado del inglés menor, ella observó a ambos hombres con curiosidad.

─Tienes buen gusto, hijo. Si te preguntabas si aún te odio, pues no. Cuando me confesaste ser gay pensé que lo hacías por un capricho, me dije "Eh, Britania, ¿de qué te preocupas? Es un adolescente, cree que no le gustan las mujeres". Cuando no volviste a buscarme supe que me había equivocado, cuando Scott me dijo que vendría a verte le pedí que me mantuviera informada de tus movimientos, que me dijera si realmente estabas enamorado de un hombre. Que estés casándote me demuestra lo estúpida que fui, y que mereces seguir siendo mi hijo más allá de cualquier cosa ─la mujer tomó las manos de ambos muchachos, colocó la suya sobre éstas y sonrió, las lágrimas de Arthur no se hicieron esperar.

Un abrazo intenso, un amor deslumbrante.

Los reproches habían terminado, la tristeza pasada desaparecido.

Ya no había más dolor.

* * *

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!


	12. EPÍLOGO

Si mi yo de los quince o diecisiete años se encontrara conmigo en este momento no podría creerlo. Nunca hice demasiados amigos en la secundaria ni la preparatoria y aun así todos me conocían como aquel chico que no quería saber nada del mundo, que se ocultaba dentro del estudio para no hablar con las personas y que no llenó la ficha para la universidad.

Me casé hace una semana aproximadamente, con el hombre que juré odiar toda mi vida. Me casé consciente de que estar enamorado y de amar a otros hombres, de no haber besado nunca a una chica y de haber sido expulsado de mi casa cuando mi mamá se enteró de que no iba a casarme con la chica que ella pensaba presentarme teniendo no más de dieciocho años. Hace una semana volví a ver a mi madre después de mucho tiempo, con un aire de compasión y perdón, entendiendo que yo no me había casado por capricho ni por odiosidad, sino por amor.

Amor a un hombre al que no comprendía, del cual solamente guardaba recuerdos confusos, pensando que estaría amarrado a ese odio y esos malos ratos cuando aún era un niño.

Francis era actualmente lo que más me importaba, junto con mi hermano y la hermana del francés.

—¿Qué tanto escribes en esa libreta con una letra tan diminuta? —dijo el rubio de ojos profundos como el mar y azules como las cortinas de la sala de estar.

—Nada importante, torpe —dije cerrando la libreta, por un momento me sentí abrumado y confundido, estábamos en mi departamento, como siempre, él se había trasladado hacia acá después del matrimonio, mi hermano casi no estaba en la casa y nosotros estábamos casi siempre solos, sin nadie que nos molestara.

—Louise no me ha llamado ni mandado mensajes en toda la mañana, es extraño que esté durmiendo hasta tan tarde.

—¿Realmente seguirás sobreprotegiendo a tu hermana desde aquí? Ella está bien, ya es una mujer adulta… Si tú pudiste cumplir roles de adulto siendo más joven para cuidarla a ella no veo el problema con que Louise se dedique a relajarse en esta época menos agitada, más si tiene a Phoebe para que la cuide, ¿te parece _cielo_? —dije, él pareció entender lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque cambió rápidamente de tema para acentuar que lo estaba tratando mucho mejor que antes.

—Te pusiste más dulce cuando me diste el sí, eres adorable. Como un conejito.

Cuando te casas y tomas decisiones así de importantes las cosas empiezan a cambiar un poco, no comprendía muy bien qué seguía después de esta parte, para las parejas heterosexuales normalmente llegan hijos o se dedican a buscar un mejor empleo. Nosotros podríamos pensar en adoptar en un tiempo más, yo no le había querido contar a Francis, pero llené una ficha de inscripción para dar la prueba de ingreso a la universidad. En unos días me mandarían los detalles y pensaba planteárselo en ese momento, antes temía que llegara a molestarse. Él sabe que siempre quise estudiar, pero aún con las capacidades pensaba que no podría hacerlo con tan poco dinero. Ninguno de mis intentos anteriores había resultado, por eso esta vez quiero esforzarme, sacar una carrera y poder tener junto a Francis todo lo necesario para un matrimonio como nosotros.

—Arthur, ¿no se te ha ocurrido dar la prueba de ingreso a la universidad este año? En lo que sacas una carrera podemos arreglar un poco el departamento y plantearnos más cosas para después.

No sé cómo lo hace, debe tener un pacto con el diablo.

—Lo pensé, claro, seguramente el llamado a dar aquella prueba sea en unos días más, te estaré avisando cualquier cosa, _cariño_.

Él sonrió, lo que pasara después de este punto ya es otra historia.


End file.
